Fixing the Crew's problems
by Rubixcube98
Summary: When a night guard survives 5 nights in a row, while sustaining an injury, they show off great potential. But can a night guard deal with the mysterious powers that lie in his workplace? PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Also I suck at summaries :/ Rated T for later chapters. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**HELLLOOO EVERYBODY XD**

 **ok so if you don't know who i am already, doesn't matter...much (lol)**

 **If your following my destiny story don't worry i've not stopped it i'm just takin a break for more idea's. Also backup ideas for other stories keep popping up in my head so yea**

 **If your new to me, wouldn't surprise me :P, then HI. I try to keep a word count of about 3000 words per chapter or as close as i can get to it. I will most likely publish new chapters on weekends including mondays and maybe during early wednesday. but don't be surprised if you get them during the week. just means i had nothing better to do.**

 **anyway this is a fnaf 2 story. i would do a 4 as there isn't many but i cant think of one for that one. If you haven't already seen my one-shot of "Fixing the Mangle" please go and look at that to get an idea of my writing. I'm still new here so don't be too harsh on me :3.**

 **anyway as a heads up i may not name the night guard in this chapter, soooo if you guy's want to come up with a name for the night guard then please do, gender doesnt matter. Oh and also i wont use the name Skyla (Unless Da-Tenshi Setsuna say's its ok, I won't quite capture her nature but I would try) or any other the names already used for the game's night-guards**

 **Anyway onto the chapter X3**

* * *

Chapter 1: Five nights in

The guard was in a panic mode. For the past five nights in s/he had managed to barely escape with their life. The 11 animatronics were always watching her/him trying to get to the office before 6am. Currently Foxy was at the end of the hallway with BB pissing himself with laughter. "Do you ever stop laughing?" Night guard yelled at him, her/his only response being more laughter. Night guard threw his flashlight at the jerk, knocking him over. With a grin on the night guards face he turned as he heard footsteps down the hallway. The smile was replaced with a slightly annoyed straight face. Foxy sped up running down the hallway. Suddenly the theme to _pop goes the_ _weasel_ started playing causing Foxy to stop in his tracks.

Confused the guard managed to look past Foxy and saw a large skinny figure approaching the office. Annoyed Foxy snapped his jaw at the guard and walked away into the darkness. Using the weird powers the puppet possessed it moved the fallen BB in the same direction of Foxy. "You couldn't have used your powers earlier to make him go away?" Guard said knowing full well that his time was nearly up. "I could have, but you know how much he likes batteries." Puppet said with that never changing smile, and even through the fear guard noticed something about the puppets voice was off. It took a step closer and guard fearing for his life raised his arm in an attempt to protect himself. When death didn't come he looked up slightly, and too his surprise saw Puppet and Golden Freddy, in his normal form, looking from one another to the guard. Puppet nodded to the yellow bear who sighed and looked at guard. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to be talking to right now but the truth is... we need your help" He looked at the puppet who glared at him. Guard looked at both of them calming down slightly, and by slightly i mean less than 1%. "why do you need my help? And why should i? You've all been trying to kill me for the last week. Not to mention I broke my arm the other day avoiding Foxy!" Guard almost yelled, trying to keep what was left of his cool down. Puppet looked back down the hallway, and then back. "You know he's sorry about that, right? We're not trying to kill you Guard, but rather help you." Something about Puppets voice was definitely off, but Guard couldn't figure out what about it was off. "By jump scaring me so that I have nightmares of this place. Honestly if I really didn't need the money I would have already quit" Guard said glaring at the two in front of him. He had had enough of all the characters here and wouldn't think twice about going nuts on them with a hammer.

"We know that your desperate but so are we... can-can we speak somewhere more private?" Golden said looking around the office. The Puppet nodded and clicked it's fingers. With a sudden swoosh they were in a completely different room. They all sat in leather arm chairs facing a fire while at an angle so that everyone could see everyone else. Puppet conjured up a tea pot and poured a drink and offered it to Guard. At first Guard just looked at it but when he realized how thirsty he was he took it from the Puppet. Puppet smiled and poured two more for Golden and itself. Guard was confused by this. "Can you actually eat and drink?". "Usually, no. But since we both posses supernatural powers we also have the power to taste things. We don't need to, We really just do it because we can" The yellow bear said.

Sighing Guard put his cup down on the table in-front of him. "So, you want me to help you since you have apparently been trying to help me by lunging at me in different ways, And WHY?" After a few moments silence Puppet was the first to speak. "Yes it is true that our methods of helping you are...Odd." Cue Guard snorting at this. "alright that's an understatement, But we really were trying to help you." Guard just looked at the Puppet. "With. What?" Guard said slowly. Puppet looked over to Golden and then looked back at Guard. "With your future" Confused Guard looked at them. "Ah. I better explain, You see we can see the future and in it you die. We're not sure how or why but you do. We figured it was because of this job but since you've already managed to make it this far into the week, with only a small injury" Again Guard snorted at this. " It wasn't going to be us. But to make sure it isn't we want you to help us."

"And if it is you lot it cancels out my death and you felling guilty that you couldn't do anything, right?" Guard said, not phased by being told that they would die at some point. "Your smarter than expected my good fellow." Golden said standing up. "We want you to help our family get back together. It may look like there nothing wrong, but trust me there is. Our family is starting to fall apart and we're not sure why. So-"  
"So you were going to stuff me into a suit and go talk to them in the hopes of finding out whats wrong" Guard deadpanned. The other two looked at each other surprised. Had the Guard really seen through their plan? "Look i'll talk to them but your not putting me in a suit just for that. I'll come in earlier tomorrow and try talking to the others before 12. err, they can hear me when there not active right?". "To be fair there always active, they just go into a sleep mode after the restaurant closes and just before it opens. Also I have to ask why are you so calm about us being able to talk and all?" Puppet too was eager to hear the answer to Golden's question. Guard simply looked at them. "Your active during the day, programmed to entertain kids and walk around the place. I wouldn't be surprised if you became self-aware within the first five seconds of activating" The two robots looked at each other.

"Well then. I guess we will see you tomorrow then." And with another click of it's fingers Guard was sent to the exit of the pizzeria, Looking very confused. "Do you think he can do it?" Golden asked.

"I do. For his sake and our's. We can't afford another load of bad reputation on our shoulder's." Puppet said looking down at the guard as he drove off home.

* * *

 **ok so no where near 3000 words but the first chapters is never the longest.**

 **So please let me know what you think about this and your suggestion for a guards name, and last name please. It will help for future chapters.**

 **I might also post the second chapter today, depends on how bored I get.**

 **Also any questions about what has happened please msg me with them and If I don't get back to you then check the start of the next chapter.**

 **So for now I hope you enjoy your faces and have a good day.**

 **Rubix out X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again guys :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. as a side note i only got one person suggest a name and i think it was something like Tim green, or something i can't find the msg again :/**

 **But if anyone has a suggestion for the guards name then please msg me or leave a review or something, don't care how. Otherwise i got 2 default names, one for each gender. Tom (I prefer tom to tim) and Clair. If you guy's want one of these names also again tell me.**

 **Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprises

Guard came in earlier as he had promised and went to the main stage. He looked at the lifeless Toys standing in a line. Luckily they weren't active for another half hour. Guard sighed and pulled up a chair to sit down. "So... You guys have been trying to get me for, what the past week now? I'm pretty sure your just as tired as I am getting through these past nights. So here's my proposition to you" He stood up now, wincing at the pain in his left arm (The left is the one that got broke). Guard started to pace in front of the stage. "We call a truce. You won't try and hunt me down and in return I will help you in anyway I can, other than leaving this place. Coz let's face it, I ain't going no-where. If you agree to the terms then you will choose one of you to come to the office and tell me. If not then you can resume your hunt at 12:30. I don't want any tricks. And I can assure you there will be none from me too. I will see you in half an hour." Guard put his chair back and was about to walk off to his office when he remembered something. "Oh, and tell the others in the parts and services room. Same deal goes to them as well" And then he walked off, unknowing to him the animatronics had already come out of their sleep mode and simply stayed still to listen to what Guard had said. They looked down the hallway the night guard had gone and then back at each other confused. Had the guard really called a truce? "This has to be some sort of trick right?" Toy Bonnie said, looking for his guitar. "Maybe, but we won't know unless we agree to his terms." Toy Chica said, her cupcake blinked in agreement. The two Toys looked at Toy Freddy who was deep in thought. "I do not believe it to be a trap, he just got here so he wouldn't have had time to set up anything." A noise from behind them caused the trio to turn. "Evening gents and lady." Came a gentle but firm voice. It was the original Freddy (Who for this and all the withered, will be called by just their names) who tipped his top hat in greeting. "Hey Freddy. So did you hear about Guards truce?" Toy Freddy asked shaking the older bear's hand in greeting. "Indeed, and I have to agree with you good sir. There is no way the night guard could have set up any traps within the time they have been here." The old bear had a posh accent, being older he felt it suited him. Toy Bonnie looked in the direction to the office with a worried look on his face. "So what do you suppose we do? I'm not sure your lot will agree fully with the terms, If at all". "Quite, I'll speak to them. They will see reason eventually." Toy Freddy nodded a goodbye and watched him leave. "Chica go tell Mangle and BB about the truce. I'm sure Puppet already knows about this" nodded and with cupcake in hand walked off towards Kid's Cove.

*Meanwhile in the parts and services room*

"NO NO NO WAY!" Bonnie was yelling. Freddy had come back and told them about what had happened, It's fair to say it didn't go down well. "Bonnie please listen to reason, We have no need to hunt down night guards anymore. You know that". "No Freddy I don't. Need I remind you that THEY TOOK MY FACE FROM ME! I'M LUCKY I MANAGED TO GET MY ARM BACK!" Bonnie raised his severed arm. It was true, that out of all of them Bonnie had it the worst. He just happened to be the one who fitted the needs of the parts needed to repair the Toys a few years back. The management wouldn't dare harm Freddy as he was the face of Freddy's Pizzeria. The manager had a thing for Foxy so he wasn't touched too much and They only needed the wires in Chica's hands to know how they worked. While Bonnie had his upper face taken and remolded for . His arm was also taken but when they realized that the arm wouldn't fit with they threw it back into the parts and services.

Chica sighed at the bickering, before realizing that someone was missing. "Guys!" The other two looked at her. "Where's Foxy?" They all looked at each other, horror creeping onto their faces. They ran out of the Parts and service room towards the office. Seeing them running past the Toys knew something was wrong. Entering the hallway they saw Foxy not moving. They slowed down but when they asked what he was doing he just pointed to the office. They looked down the and in the office they saw the night guard leaning back in his chair, feet on the table, talking to the Puppet. Suddenly they both laughed. "You gotta be kidding me?". The Puppet managed to recover laughing "Not at all. The first time Bonnie went into the vent he got stuck. Took us the rest of the night to get him out." They burst out laughing again, much to Bonnie's anger. Suddenly the guard looked to his right and smiled as his he rose his head keeping track of something. "Hey, where's Mangle?" Toy Freddy asked. "She wasn't at Kid's cove, I assumed that I just missed her as I entered." They all looked down the hallway to see Mangle directly in front of the guard.

Now from their perspective it looked like while they weren't looking mangle swooped down and killed the guard. which would make sense why the guards arm was holding Mangle's neck. But they were confuse when Mangle pulled away and was laughing as well. She then did something that no one, including Puppet, was expecting. Mangle fell gently onto the desk and hugged the night guard, who, after a few moments, hugged her back. Everyone's jaw ,except for Puppet and Freddy's, was open in shock. Freddy rolled his eye's and pushed past everyone towards the office. Seeing his appearance the guard sat up straight. "Evening" Freddy greeted, Puppet hiding a smile of joy. "Er... Hi Freddy..." In all honesty the guard didn't expect Freddy to be the one to come to him. "While I don't personally speak on behalf off the Toy's. I can assure you that we accept your terms for a truce". The guard was about to say something when he got cut off by a very pissed of voice. "FREDDY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Bonnie and Toy Bonnie came running into the office. "I'm making friends with the night guard. Honestly Bonnie it's a wonder how your still functioning". That annoyed the bunny. He went to punch Freddy but was stopped by Mangle who had jumped back onto the ceiling. "Don't" She said calmly. They heard a crash in the hallway and after Guard turned on the flashlight they saw that Foxy had fallen over, with both Chicas trying to wake him up. "Di-Did Mangle just-" Toy Bonnie began but was cut off by Mangle. "Talk? Yes dear, I did. And it's thanks to our friend here" She said while pointing to the guard sat in the chair, giving them all a nervous wave. Foxy, who had now woken up walked into the office and went right up to the guard. Everyone held their breath, the fox being unpredictable at times. Suddenly he grabbed the guard and gave him a hug.

Everyone was surprised and jaws fell open again. "Thank ye... truly thank ye" If the robot could cry he probably would have been. The guard simply smiled and hugged him back. after a few moments they parted. "so...What do we do know?" Toy Chica asked. "Just go about your business now. No need to bother the guard anymore." Freddy said smiling at the guard. The others hesitated but one by one they left, Bonnie last to leave giving the guard and evil glare before returning to the darkness. "What's his problem?" Guard asked confused. "He still doesn't trust humans ever since they took his face. It's a bit of a touchy subject so try to avoid bringing it up if he ever talks to you..." Puppet said while looking in the direction of the way Bonnie left. "Well now that the truce is in order I think it will be okay for you to roam the place now. Is there anywhere in particular you would like to go?". "No i'm good. I'll leave them be for tonight and maybe tomorrow to let them find things to do other than hunt me down. Then i'll leave the office and try talking to them" Guard looked down the hallway with concern for the aniamtronics. "Good call. I'm sure they can find something to do, If not they'll come to you for something probably." Puppet was right. As soon as the Puppet left Toy Chica's cupcake came bouncing into the office. Confused Guard picked up the cupcake and put it on the table. The cupcake blinked at him a few times. "What?" The cupcake blinked again. "Hmm, Ok how about this, two blinks yes, one blink no. Got it?" Two blinks. "Ok so you ran off from Toy Chica to come to me right?" Two blinks. "hmm ok... So do you want company?" One blink."hmm.. Are you trying to tell me something about Toy Chica?" Two blinks. "Do you want me to go see her?" Two blinks. "Hmm... I said I'd wait for tomorrow at least to start wondering around. Can it wait for tomorrow?" After a delay two blinks came. The cupcake then jumped over to the edge and looked at the guard. "Here" Guard said as he put the cupcake back down on the floor. He watched it bounce off into the hallway.

unknowing to the night guard Toy Chica had deliberately sent her cupcake to the guard. Mainly to see what he would do but there was also another reason. But It could wait for tomorrow. She wasn't in a rush and didn't want to push the guard any further in case she offended him.

Golden Freddy appeared in the office startling Guard. "Don't you knock?" He ask annoyed. Golden lent down and then knocked on the table. "You seem to have their attention at least". "You doubt I can do anything to help them?" Guard asked looking over the Cams to check where they were. "For the moment, yes. More will be revealed tomorrow and my opinion may change." Golden looked at the Guard before disappearing again

Guard sighed. "Tomorrow here I come"

* * *

 **AND THAT DOES IT FOR THIS CHAPTER**

 **Ok so as always if you have any questions you can message me or leave a question in a review and i will try to answer them as quickly as i can**

 **Also If you have a name or like the default names i have then let me know.**

 **And until next time**

 **Rubix out X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey hey guys**

 **crazy right? 2 chapters in one day? ok so i cant be bothered to wait anymore so the guards name is now Tom Green. I would have gone for Clair but seen as I've already made most of the story already with "he" I might as well continue it.**

 **Anyway just a word of warning this chapter may be violent. i'm gunno try my hand at it and in case im some what decent I'm saying this in advance. also later chapters could also include it.**

 **anyway I've also decided that i'm lowering my target word count from 3000 to 2000. It seems that I can do 2000 words well and to be fair it just means you don't have an extra paragraph each chapter. So i dont want no complainin about that, unless you don't want anymore chapter T_T...nah I wouldnt do that to you guys ^_^**

 **Anyway onto the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 3: Talking helps

Tom arrived at 11:45 so he could get used to his surroundings. The past nights he would just run to the office and pray to whatever god existed that he would be quick enough. The Puppet was already active and called him over. Puppet looked down at Tom's arm frowning. "I thought they put you arm in a plaster if you broke it". "They do. But they said seen as it's mostly just a fracture I only need to keep this sleeve on. It's got a metal strip in it to prevent me from twisting it while it repairs itself." He held out his arm pulling up his uniform's sleeve to show the Puppet. "Well I hope it heals soon." Tom 'humed' in agreement and then remembered last night. "Hey do you have any idea what Toy Chica wants? Her cupcake came to me yesterday and after a bit I figured out that she wanted to see me." Much to Tom's disappointment Puppet shook it's head. Tom said goodbye and then went to his office to drop of his coat. At 12:00 he checked the Cams out of habit and saw the originals leaving the Parts and services room. He also checked the stage cam and saw that everyone had left already

To his surprise Toy Chica's cupcake bounced into the office again. It jumped back and forth a few times and Tom got the impression that it wanted him to follow it. As he walked down hallways he finally stopped when the cupcake jumped up and down on the spot. Tom looked around realizing that this was a back room for props and stuff. "Toy Chica? You there?" He heard a shuffling and noticed that the cupcake had gone. Pulling out his flashlight he pointed it into a dark corner and saw curled up and facing the wall. "T.C whats wrong?" Tom was concerned about the Toy. She had always seemed to be the happiest at all times. Seeing her upset was unnerving. "I don't like it here." She said not turning around. "Why not? You got great friends out there, Who I'm pretty sure care about you very much." Toy Chica turned suddenly showing Tom that she didn't have her beak on. He did his best not to flinch and luckily she didn't notice it. "There always arguing and fighting with each other. I only got Chica and Mangle for company and most of the time they don't want to talk to me..." She turned back round wishing she could cry, instead letting her voice box make a similar sound.

Tom sat down next to her with his back to the wall so he could see her face. "When I was a kid I had a similar problem with my family. My two older brothers would always fight each other and my sister would often argue with them. I just stayed out the way the best I could. It didn't help when my farther died. We were all hurt by this and it only made matters worse at home... I got hurt during one of their fights." She looked at him and saw tears welling up in his eye's. "I was walking past them in the kitchen when one pushed the other and that ended up with me on the floor in pain... but not from the fall..." Toy Chica hugged him to stop him, she could see that this was hard for him to say. Tom wiped a tear from his cheek. "Thanks... Point is even though we weren't perfect we all loved each other. Even to the end..." was about to ask what that meant but thought better of it.

Tom got up and held out a hand, She took it and he helped her up. "Thanks for talking to me... I think I understand now" hugging Tom again she then put her beak back in and walked off. Puppet appeared next to Tom with a happy smile.

"It seems you were worth the risk. If you can keep this up then we will all be happier." Tom looked at the Puppet and then back down the hallway. "I hope so... It was bad enough then for me as well...". "You don't have to reveal your past to us but if you think it will help then try not to have a mental breakdown. I fear the others wouldn't know what to do if it happened." Puppet had one of those 'long distance stare at nothing' look before shaking his head and disappearing.

* * *

 **later**

* * *

"Evening Thomas" Tom jumped back startled by the sudden hand landing on his shoulder. He turned round to see Freddy chuckling to himself. "Ever so sorry. It was not my intention to scare you. I merely wanted to ask you a question." _Bet this is a help request_ Tom thought to himself before smiling at the brown bear. "How can I help?". "Well I was wondering if you've seen anything... Odd about this place". Tom gave him a _Really?_ look. "You mean besides robots coming to life and trying to kill me? not really. There was one thing thought" This caught the bears attention. "Oh?". "Yea know I remember it. In the parts and services room once everyone was out there was something purple in Bonnie's spot. At first I thought it was him but then a I remembered he had just been in the office... I don't think he could have gotten back there that quickly, not unless he can teleport" Freddy shook his head and looked very worried. "For now ,Thomas, I would avoid going into the parts and services while it's empty. Just in case it is something to worry about." Tom nodded and walked back to his office with nothing really to do now and sat down. He looked over the Cams and saw that everyone was doing their own thing and quickly grew tired and dozed off.

A pair of eye's looked at him from a distance before returning to the shadows.

"Give it back, NOW!" Tom woke suddenly to the voice and looked down the hallway to see Bonnie running after Foxy, who had Bonnie's arm. Tom sighed and got up. He knew that he had to help them but he didn't think he would be helping a bunch of kids. He walked over to the main stage area where Bonnie had now somehow got Foxy's hook off his arm and was running away with it. Tom simply stood there watching until they both got disorientated and ran into each other and both items dropped near Tom. Quickly he picked them up. "Give me my arm back now!" Bonnie said angrily trying to scare Tom into giving it to him. It didn't work. "Not until you and Foxy clean up this mess you made". Bonnie and Foxy looked around noticing that they had tipped over almost all the tables and chairs in the room. "That sounds fair to me" Toy Freddy said as he walked up to Tom. "No way he started it!" Bonnie yelled. "Bonnie how old are you? definitely over twenty years right?" The purple bunny nodded at Tom. "So can you explain to me why you now have the attitude of a six year old? Clean up this mess with Foxy and when your done come to my office." Bonnie stared hard at him for a while before he turned and started to clear up the mess he had made.

"Well i'm surprised they listened to you. How'd you do it?" Toy Freddy asked. "They act like kids, you treat them like kids. Besides if I didn't get them to do it I would be cleaning up this mess." Toy Freddy nodded and walked off to rejoin his friends on stage.

About an hour later Foxy came into the office. "Can I have me hook back now?" He asked, his ear's were down, upset that he had to help clean up. "Did you finish cleaning up?" Tom said not looking up from his newspaper. Foxy nodded. "All of it?" The fox hesitated but nodded again. Putting down his newspaper he looked at the fox. "Foxy you know very well I can check right now with the Cams if you are done, so i'll ask you again. Did you finish cleaning up everything with Bonnie?". Foxy was about to say something but then turned around and walked back to the stage area. Tom heard Bonnie yell something at Foxy but couldn't quite catch it. He sighed and went back to his newspaper. Half an hour later both, Bonnie and Foxy, walked into the office, Toy Freddy not far behind them. "We're done" Bonnie said annoyed. "Now give me my arm back!". Tom looked at him, and then at Toy Freddy who nodded to say they were done. Tom reached under his desk and pulled up both the arm and hook. Placing them on the table, but not taking his hands off them he looked at the two. "Now what do you say?". "I be sorry for taking Bonnie's arm and causing a mess." Foxy said without hesitation. His reward was Tom taking his hand off of Foxy's hook. Foxy reached for it saying thanks before fitting his hook back onto his arm.

Tom looked over at Bonnie who was glaring at him. "What do you say?" Tom teased slightly. Bonnie looked away annoyed. "I'm sorry..." He muttered. "I'm sorry? I didn't hear that". Bonnie glared at him again, only to have it right back at him. Tom was serious and he didn't like it. "I'm sorry that I made a mess..." Bonnie said. "Annd?". Bonnie looked down defeated. "And i'm sorry I took Foxy's hook. Now can I have my arm back?" Tom took his hand off the arm and Bonnie grabbed it, and was about to leave before meeting Toy Freddy's gaze. Bonnie sighed and looked back at Tom "Thanks". "No problem, just don't cause such a mess next time. Let's be fair, this will happen again" Bonnie left leaving Toy Freddy with Tom "Unfortunately Your right. Still what you did was amazing. Do you have kid's of your own?" He asked. Tom hesitated for a moment before looking away "No, I don't have a family anymore. Go join the rest Toy Freddy. I think I can hear them arguing again." Toy Freddy noticed that Tom wasn't happy that he had brought up family but just nodded.

"You ok?" Came a familiar. "Haven't heard from you in a while. Where you been?" The voice replied annoyed. "You know damn well where I've been". Tom laughed slightly. "Yea, in the back of my head. So whats made you come back?"

"We have a problem" the voice said worried

"You mean I have a problem that I don't know about yet and your the way i'm going to find out" Tom said annoyed

"...Yea"

"*sigh* Alright whats wrong?"

* * *

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!**

 **Ok so yea If you guys have any questions about what's happened so far then let me know by sending me a message or by leaving it in a review, I dont care**

 **You guys are lucky I felt like making two chapters in one day ^3^**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter for your faces**

 **Until next time**

 **Rubix out X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS!**

 **Ok so yea didn't really predict what i would write in that last chapter so the violent warning still stands just most likely for later chapters.**

 **Also any questions you have please let me know by sending me a message or in any other way i dont really care.**

 **not much else to say, Onto the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 4: Voices

Bonnie was back in the parts and services room, trying his best to avoid everyone else. They didn't understand his pain. "They don't do they?" Came a sinister voice. Bonnie looked around trying to find the voice, and flinched when it sounded from right next to him. "They all think your crazy. It was never like this was it?" A sinister laugh echoed the room. "Who are you?" Bonnie demanded, he was not in the mood for more toying around with him. "Hmm, depends..." Bonnie still couldn't find the source of the voice. "On what?" He asked cautiously. Another laugh "On what you want me to be... Your next best friend, Or...".  
"Or?"  
"Your worst nightmare!" Suddenly out of nowhere two glowing red eyes appeared with a set of extremely sharp and jagged teeth. Bonnie started walking back trying to get away from the beast that was in front of him. "Who the hell are you!?" Bonnie yelled causing the voice to laugh again. "I am the one who controls the shadows or evil, and I have a task for you, and in return I give you the one thing you want more than anything..." The voice trailed off, letting his offer sink in. Unsure of what he would have to do Bonnie asked what he would have to do, which only caused more laughter, which Bonnie swore he had heard before, a long time ago.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Tom said as he entered the pizzeria, getting greetings from most of the others. Freddy approached him "Tom can we speak in private?" Confused the guard nodded and followed Freddy into one of the party rooms. "What's up?" Tom asked. "I fear that you are in danger with a force that is far more powerful than Puppet or Golden..." Freddy said making sure they weren't being heard. "Your not the only one, Puppet and golden both fear that I die in the future" Freddy looked back at the night guard, shock on his face. "So why help us? If we are the ones that cause your death-". "Then i'm in more trouble than when I wasn't yea I know. But Puppet thinks that if it is one of you lot I can prevent this by befriending you". Freddy looked at him upset. "Does that mean your only doing this to live?" Tom hesitated. It certainly sounded like that the way he had said it. "No of course not, I always wanted to be friends with you ever since I was a kid but as I grew up i thought you were just, you know, robots." Freddy's face didn't change but he did sound convinced "Well Tom if that's the truth then I'll believe you" Tom looked at the bear with a smile "It is Freddy. Believe me when I say that I always wanted to help, no matter who, where or why, I have always wanted to help people out, Including you". Freddy looked at the man with joy in his eye's. "Thank you Tom... for believing that we are people too. Have you told anyone else why your doing this?". Tom shook his head "Only Puppet and Golden, but they suggested I do this. If you don't mind I'd like to keep it just to us too, I fear if the others knew the reason I called this truce in the first place they will just go back to hunting me down"

"Understood. I won't speak a word of it to the others" Tom smiled at Freddy. He was sort of like a farther figure, or maybe an uncle. "Thank you Freddy, I appreciate it" They walked out of the room only fro Tom to get knocked over by Bonnie. "Oh sorry. Are you alright?" Bonnie said, putting down his left arm and holding his right out to help Tom up. "Ah. Yea I think so. Though my arms hurting". Bonnie's ears perked at the mention of an arm. He quickly picked up his own and looked nervously at the night guard. "Yea, err about arms... I was wondering if you..if you co-". "Could fix yours back to your body?" Tom finished, seeing it was hard for the Bonnie to ask someone he hated for help. "I can but i'll need the original design plan to see how to re-attach it properly". Bonnie looked at the man in shock. Had he really just agreed to help the one who hates him? "Oh I know where you can find that sort of stuff. We got a room in the back separate from the parts and services room where the management keeps the spare parts we had before we got replaced" Freddy said gesturing Tom to follow him. "Stay here Bonnie, I'll be back in a second" Bonnie nodded but looked back over his shoulder a bit walked through a few hallways before coming to a door that said "Staff only". They entered and found piles of boxes full of spare robotic and costume parts. There was a book case to the side and Freddy walked over to it. When Tom followed he was stunned.

There were tons of books with names of animatronics that had never been made and no one knew even existed. "Ah here it is." Freddy said pulling out a dark purple book. It seemed that they were also colour coded to the main colour of the robots costume. Freddy handed the book to Tom who started flicking through the pages looking for the arm blueprint. He found it and book-marked it by folding the corner of the page. Tom looked back at the book shelf curious. "Hey Freddy? Where's Mangle's book?" He looked at the bear who was looking at the floor. "I wish I knew. Either it's lost behind the boxes somewhere or... someone took it". Tom was confused "Why would someone want to take Mangle's book? It doesn't make sense...". "No one understands why they would take away me precious Mangle's chance at having a better life..." Came a sad voice. Tom looked to the door to find Foxy looking at him. "Foxy it doesn't mean I can't fix her. It just means that it might take longer..." Tom felt sorry for the fox. It was obvious that even as a robot he had a thing for his female counterpart. Tom suddenly had an idea, he quickly turned back to the book case. Foxy got curious and walked over to Tom. "What are ye' doin'?". Tom just laughed as he closed the books of all the Toys. "Foxy! HAHA! All the Toys have the same animatronic make. There endo-skeletons are all the same, It's just the suits and programming that's different. If the parts are here I can fix Mangle's endo-skeleton and we can at least have her walkin-" He was cut off mid rant when he was suddenly hugged. "Thank you" whispered a female voice. Tom turned his head to see Mangle had somehow managed to get into the room and was now hugging him tightly. He slowly turned and hugged her back. "I promise. I will get you working again." Foxy now joined the two hugging them.

"Tom somethings wrong" Tom heard the voice he kept to the back of his mind. Suddenly he got up and looked around. "Whats the matter?" Tom said aloud, confusing the others in the room. "I'm not sure but it's not good". Suddenly they heard a nightmarish scream coming from down the hall.

"I think we found out whats wrong."

"agreed"

Standing in front of them was Bonnie, but not Bonnie. He was covered in shadows and his eye's were pure white. He let out another scream but this one was of pain. The shadows flickered on and off of Bonnie " **TOM, AHHHHH, RUUNN!"** Bonnie managed before the shadows completely took over his body and he let out another scream. The shadow lifted up an arm and shot out bolts of darkness. Tom managed to dodge them but the bolts exploded behind him sending him forward. He landed on his left arm causing him to cry out in pain. Hearing this Freddy ran at the shadow and charged him into a wall and pounded his face until his arm suddenly stopped. He looked at it seeing it covered in a shadow. The shadow bunny laughed and sent Freddy backwards into a pile of boxes knocking him out while his system re-booted.

The shadow bunny looked to where Tom had fallen only to hit hard again. This time by Foxy. "What have ye done with me mate, Demon?!" He yelled before also being thrown back into the room crashing onto of Freddy. Tom looked back at the two and then at the shadow. "Leave them alone! If it's me you want then come and get me!" tom then punched the shadow in the face before running out of the room. Another scream echoed throughout the restaurant. " **YOU CAN'T HIDE TOM!** " The shadow yelled followed by another scream.

Tom ran to the office, his plan was to get his keys to the front door and run from the place. When Tom got there he was suddenly thrown against the back wall by another explosion. His arm was screaming out in pain but he tried to ignore it. He had to get out. " **YOUR PATHETIC TOM, I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE PUT UP MORE OF A FIGHT** " The shadow said grabbing Tom by his neck and lifting him up strangling him. Tom's vision started to go blurry but just as he was about to pass out he was suddenly dropped to the ground. He gasped for air and looked up so to see Golden Freddy had pulled the shadow back and thrown him into the hallway. "GET TO PUPPET" Golden yelled before running back into the hallway to delay the shadow. Tom ran to the prize corner and hammered the box with his fist. The Puppet suddenly popped up angry and confused when he saw tom bleeding from one of the impacts. "Whats going on?". "Bonnie's been possessed by some sort of shadow and now it wants me dead." As if on cue Golden Freddy went flying past the doorway, the shadow, about to run after him, stopped in the doorway and let out another scream. "Tom get behind me. You say Bonnie is in there?" Puppet said standing in front Tom. "Yea just before the shadow took over he told me to run". "Then that means he can fight it. Bonnie listen to me. You have to fight whatever this thing is. If you can at least weaken it from the inside I can get rid of it!"

Another scream of pain and the shadows flickered again, this time it obviously hurt the shadow as it lifted it's arm up to it's head. "Now!" All of a sudden all the Toy aninmatronics jumped onto the shadow causing it to let out another scream. While he struggled to get them off the Puppet walked over to it and held out a hand. The shadow became afraid and sent out bolts of explosive shadows everywhere. The Puppet put it's hand on the shadow's head and started to glow white. In a bright flash of light the shadow was gone and Bonnie fell to the ground unconscious. The puppet after standing back lost it's white glow and fell to the floor also. Not out, but weakened. "It's over... are you alright To-TOM!" Everyone now turned to see a big blood stain on the wall and an unconscious night guard on the floor. "Freddy call an ambulance" Freddy looked at the Puppet confused "NOW!" He nodded and ran to the office to call for an ambulance. "Oh god! Is he ok?" Toy Chica asked looking at him. "No. No he's not ok. NO DON'T MOVE HIM!" Toy Bonnie had gone over to move the guard away from the wreckage. He suddenly realized why Puppet had told him to stop. And the reason there was so much blood. During the fight when the shadow had shot out it's bolts it had caused a table to split and sent a piece straight at Tom. It was now stuck in his left arm pinning him to the wall. The pain had been too much and Tom passed out instantly.

10 minutes later the ambulance would have questioned the robot bear opening the door but the way he was telling them to hurry they didn't dwell on the fact. They quickly managed to get Tom out and off to the hospital. The manager came in a bit later with a cleanup crew. What was new to him was the fact the aninmatronics hadn't killed the guard but had tried to protect him. "Nevertheless this is standard, We have to clean up the mess before we open up. We cannot afford to lose customers. I know that Tom is your friend but cannot ignore rules. I will personally stand in for him until he returns." The manager told them. The Puppet put it's hand on the managers shoulder. "Thank you Scott. We appreciate it."

"It's not a problem but please try to avoid this in the future." Scott said. "I'll call him later when he's awake. Even if i can't make up fully for what happened here i'm pretty sure a permanent pay raise will help him with any hospital bills... I just hope he's ok" Scott sighed and sat down on the stage with his head in his hands. All the aninmatronics sat with him, all were upset about this. "We all do, Scott" Puppet looked at Bonnie who was walking back to the Parts and services room. "We all do"

* * *

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT**

 **Ok so I felt i did ok with that fight scene But i would really like to know how you guys thought i did**

 **If you have any questions about the story so far please let me know by either sending me a message or leaving it in a review**

 **If you have anything else to say or ask me then again please let me know**

 **Until next time**

 **Rubix out X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS X3**

 **ok srsly dont get used to two chapters a day I'm bored with a lot of spare time today... so good news for you lot! Also to Guest who suggested a name, For some reason it didn't come up straight away and I couldn't find the email FanFiction sent me so sorry bout that. Still Tom was close enough**

 **Anyway please message me any questions you have and i'll answer you directly or put them in the next chapter in the AN**

 **anywa onto THE CHAPTER**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fragile

\- 3 days later

Tom looked at his watch. 12:37. He sighed and walked up to the doors of the pizzeria not bothering to remove his coat. As he entered he noticed that it was a lot quieter than normal. Slowly Tom walked through the building and when he got to his office he found a note on his desk.

 _Tom_

 _Glad you can make it to work. The others told me what went down and i'm sorry that it happened. I know it's not much but I left some money as well as a permanent pay rise to help with any hospital bills you may have. Again I'm sorry this happened but there was no way of me knowing this would happen. -Scott_

Tom sighed and put the money in his bag. He was about to sit down when he saw another note on his chair.

 _Tom_

 _I'm sorry for what happened but please believe me when I say It wasn't me who tried to hurt you_

 _If you can forgive me... Please talk to me_

 _-Bonnie_

"Oh Bonnie... I know" Tom put the note back down and was about to go looking for the others when he heard a noise from the vent to his left. Kneeling down he saw Balloon boy. "Hi..." He said nervously. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you since we called truce" Tom held out his right arm to pull him out. "I didn't think you would want to see me after you threw you flashlight at me" BB said not looking at Tom. Tom sighed "Of course I wanted to see you. I only did that out of anger. Do you forgive me?" BB looked at Tom with joy in his eye's "Really? You wanted to see me?" Tom smiled. "Of course. Where are the others?" BB laughed. "In some boring meeting. I got out before I fell asleep" Tom laughed at this too. "Yea I don't like meetings either. Come on" He said holding his hand out, BB took it. "Where are we going?" He asked. "There's something I have to check first."

BB didn't quite understand but when he realized they were in front of the Parts and services room. He felt scared and Tom noticed this. He knelt down to the child-bots level "Hey, If you don't want to come inside then you don't have too, OK?" BB nodded thankful he got the option not to go inside. Tom entered the room.

It was very dark.

"Bonnie?" Silence. "Bonnie you there?" Again nothing. "I got your note. I do forgive you but I'd prefer to say it to you directly." When nothing happened Tom sighed. "Bonnie If you are here come find me when your ready, OK?" Tom then walked out the room leaving the door open. He took BB's hand as he lead him to the meeting room. Bonnie looked at the open door. "I'm sorry"

After being tugged back to a door BB told Tom to wait while he went back through the vent. Tom laughed silently knowing what BB was up too. After a few moments he heard Chica talking. "BB where have you been?" BB laughed. "Playing" Freddy growled slightly. "With who?" Again BB laughed "The only other one who's not here!". Puppet huffed at this. "Does that mean Bonnie's come out of hiding?" More laughter. "Open the door and find out!" Tom heard Puppet sigh and asked Toy Chica to open it. The door slowly opened.

And Toy Chica's beak fell to the floor. Hearing this the others went to the door too. And more jaws dropped ,Although not the same way as Toy Chica's. Tom couldn't help but laugh. "You should see your faces right now." He laughed harder when Foxy fell down and high-fived BB. Freddy was the first to snap out of his shock and slowly walked over to Tom. He put a hand on his shoulder, concerning Tom slightly, before he laughed and hugged the guard. One by one the others greeted him. "So your back then? no problems?" Puppet asked. Tom's smile was instantly wiped. "Err, Yea I'm fine... mostly...but" He went into a trance and didn't move for a while. Toy Chica tried to snap him out of it by shaking his left arm

To find the sleeve empty. Tom quickly pulled away but gave a 'sorry' expression to her afterwards.

"Tom. A word please" Puppet said walking to the office. Tom followed and mangle tried to stop Foxy from falling over again from shock. "What sort of pirate are you if you faint at every shocking thing?!" She yelled while struggling to keep him up with the two Chicas running over to help.

After a while Puppet asked the question Tom feared. "So... What happened?"

Tom sighed "I woke up from a 2 day coma. Pretty bad on it's own that but what was the real news was when the doctor said he had something to show me. He had two x-rays, A before and a after. The before showed my body and my arms. My left arm bone was... well destroyed loads of fragments of bone, wood and metal all around it. Then the doctor showed me the after. It confused me, there was nothing in my left arm...or an left arm" Tom almost chocked on that last bit. The Puppet put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. Take your time, there's no need to rush." Tom nodded and wiped a tear away from his cheek. "No, I'm ok... I didn't understand and the doctor said the easiest way to explain it was to look down. I lifted my right arm up seeing a bandage and a couple scars and bruises. Then I lifted my left arm...And nothing came up. I looked further down and found this..." Tom now pulled off his coat to show a stump halfway down his upper arm covered in bandages, the tip slightly darkened with red. "Oh... I see." Puppet wasn't sure how to respond.

"They-they said that there was nothing they could do and it-it-it was better gone" Tom broke down into tears and the Puppet instantly tried to comfort him. "It's ok, It's ok, shhhh. Don't worry we're here for you. You can always rely on us to help you". "Thank you" Tom let out tears he had been holding back for a few days now. He had tried his best to hide them but he couldn't take it anymore and just cried.

A bit later Tom and Puppet walked down the hallway to join the others. And their faces said it all. The girls tried to stop Foxy from falling again while Freddy turned shaking his head. The rest just stared. Suddenly Toy Freddy punched the wall in anger. "Dam that Bonnie". That caused a chain reaction of everyone else (excluding Puppet and Golden) getting mad.

"ENOUGH!"

They all looked shocked at Tom. "This IS NOT Bonnie's fault! You all saw that something had taken over him causing him to do those things. I do not blame any of this on Bonnie and I WILL NOT have the rest of you blaming him for it either. Am I understood?" Tom was clearly angry at them jumping to conclusions and had even become aggressive because of it. Slowly they all nodded and Tom calmed down. "Now, if I catch anyone blaming Bonnie for something he couldn't control then I will personally deal with them".

Puppet put a hand on Tom's shoulder. "And me. We cannot have mistrust in this group anymore. The force that took over Bonnie is the reason why we can't work together for more than 5 minutes! No more on the matter". Everyone nodded again and left to do their own things. Puppet nodded to Tom and walked back to the prize corner. Tom went back to the office just wanting some time to himself. After a while Mangle crawled into the office with a cup of water. "Here I thought you could use this..." Tom took the cup and thanked her. "Not to sound selfish, but does this mean you can't fix me anymore?" She had sad expression on but Tom knew he would be able to cheer her up. "No, I can still fix you. It will just be... difficult with only one arm..." Mangle smiled and hugged him. She was about to leave when Tom stopped her. "Mangle, could you please stay with me a bit longer? I'd feels safer round you if I fall asleep". Mangle smiled and curled up the best she could on his desk and soon after they were both sleeping soundly. Bonnie watched them the entire time until 6am. He started to walk back to the parts and services room when he was stopped by BB. "Bonnie... I don't blame you" He then laughed and ran off to get into position

"Thanks BB" And he walked off into the darkness

* * *

 **ANNND DONE!**

 **Ok so any questions don't hesitate to ask me**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did. Even if i did accidentally hit the back button on my mouse and lose about half the chapter resulting in me having to try and remember it. still i think it turned out alright.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story so far**

 **and as always**

 **Rubix out X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO AGAIN GUYS!**

 **ok so if you didn't know there was a glitch where when I shortened the toys names it just deleted the word. SO i have gone back and replaced all missing names and added a few other things as well, so if you were confused about which toy was which then please go back and re-read the past chapters. I'm sorry for not noticing earlier but then again no one told me so... yea**

 **Anyway a little update too, I'm going to try and get a few extra chapters out during the week, usually after i've finished at college and have some spare time on my hands. that is all... lol**

 **Anyway onto the Chapter!**

* * *

 **A few days later**

*BEEP**BEEP**BEE-*

Tom hit the snooze button on his alarm clock and stared at the ceiling.

After a while he sighed and got up and did his usual routine

shower

eat breakfast

wait around for a while

eat lunch

get a couple more hours sleep

got to Freddy's Pizzeria

"Quite the routine you got there" The voice said. Tom sighed. "What do you want now?" The voice also sighed at this. "Your bored so i'm bored. Are you ok?". "If your in my head you should know how i'm doing" Tom said annoyed. "True but until you get over you condition your stuck with me. Might as well have conversations with each other..." Tom bit into a piece of toast and sighed. "That's why I sent you to the back of my head. If I start talking to you i'll get attached and become even more lonely when your gone..." The voice didn't reply. Tom waited around for what felt like years, and at 11:30 he left for the pizzeria. At 11:45 he entered the building and, out of habit, made his way to the office. He sat down and waited for the others to wake up. Tom looked down at what was left of his left arm. He had gone back to the hospital to have a new bandage on and have the wound cleaned.

After about 10 minutes a thought came to mind. "Not a bad idea you know" The voice commented finally waking itself. Tom ignored it and quickly walked towards the back room where Freddy had taken him. After rummaging through the boxes he finally found what he was after and tucked it under his arm grabbing a tool box on the way back to his office, giggling like a little school boy. On his way past the main stage Toy Bonnie had started to wake, and after seeing the guard in a hurry wondered if there was something wrong. He decided not to wake the others yet and go to Tom to see if he was alright.

Approaching the office he heard Tom talking to someone. "Yes I know it won't work the way I want it but if I can stiffen the joints I can get it to at least stay still." Toy Bonnie heard some shuffling around and then a thud. "Oh will you shut up I know what i'm doing!" It seemed like he was talking to himself. Slowly Toy Bonnie walked into the office to see Tom with his back to him working on something that was on the table. He stopped suddenly. "Which one?" He whispered to himself. After a few moments he laughed. "Good morning Toy Bonnie" He suddenly turned with a smile on his face causing Toy Bonnie to jump slightly. "Err, Hi Tom. What are you doing?" He tried to look past him but Tom stopped him. "Now if I show you this you promise me you won't get mad?" Confused Toy Bonnie just nodded. "Err Sure i guess" After Tom looked at him carefully he smiled and patted the blue bunny on his shoulder. He walked back into the office and revealed what he had. Toy Bonnie couldn't help but gasp. There on the table was one of the spare arms for the original animatronics. More specifically a Foxy arm with a spare hook next to it. Toy Bonnie didn't get it and just looked at Tom a little scared. "Oh don't worry this is just a spare. There's probably another four or five in the back room." Tom smiled again trying to ease the bunny.

"What are you doing with it?" Toy Bonnie asked. "Well It's just an idea but if I can make the joints stiffer, even slightly permanent in place then I can have something to work with instead of just one arm. With this I can at least position it so it can hold things at least. Or look like I have two arms if I cover it up". Toy Bonnie frowned and walked around the table examining the arm on the table. "It could work. To a certain degree that is" He said causing Tom's eye's to fill with happiness. "So you'll think it will work?" He asked trying to keep his excitement in. Toy Bonnie smiled "Yea, but worst case is that it just so it doesn't look like you've only got one arm" The bunny almost fell over when Tom jumped on him to give him a hug. "And I'll help you! I have to fix my guitar almost everyday, so I learnt who to fix ourselves too..." Tom looked at the blue bunny. "So... why didn't you fix mangle?". Toy Bonnie looked away ashamed at himself. "I tried...believe me I tried... but the kids they... they just pull her apart again and the staff don't know how her endo is assembled and-" Tom stopped him. He didn't want to hear anymore. "Lets focus on this, then WE will fix Mangle" Tom smiled and Toy Bonnie smiled back.

For the next few hours the two worked furiously on the arm, adjusting it, stiffening some of the joint and even trying it on a couple of times. "What are you doing?" Came a voice that stopped both in their tracks. They looked at each other and then at the entrance to the office. It was Bonnie, looking slightly worried. Tom smiled and went over to the purple bunny, Toy Bonnie still hadn't moved. "So you decided to leave your hiding spot then?" Tom said hugging him. Surprised Bonnie looked past him and onto the table at the modified Foxy arm. "Err... yea... Why do you have Foxy's arm?" Tom laughed slightly and went back to the table. "Spare arm, Bonnie. One from the back room. We were just trying to make it more fitted to me. You know like a temporary arm..." Tom stopped and looked back at Bonnie's missing arm, realizing he may have hit a sensitive topic just now. Toy Bonnie quickly jumped in and drew Tom's attention back to the spare arm. Thankful, Bonnie walked closer and looked over the arm. It no longer had a shoulder and was slightly bent at the elbow joint. Toy Bonnie held the arm up to Tom's left arm, giving it a thoughtful look and then made a sort of cage that when fitted made it so the arm was locked on Tom. After another few hours Tom had fallen asleep in his chair due to working and that now left Toy Bonnie and Bonnie on their own.

After a while Toy Bonnie broke the silence. "If you don't mind me asking... what happened when you-you turned?" Bonnie shot him a glare but sighed and start down on the table. "I was approached by the shadows master... He-he offered me a deal... a one for one... The only catch was i had to-to...kill Tom..." Toy Bonnie sat next to Bonnie and wrapped an arm around him. "But you didn't take the offer right?" Toy Bonnie asked. Bonnie shook his head. "No.. no I-I couldn't... I went to Tom to ask him for the same thing the shadows promised...". "Your arm and face back?" Bonnie looked at the floor in shame. Toy Bonnie hugged him tightly. "You did the right thing, remember we're your family, we help each other out." Bonnie smiled (to the best of his abilities) and hugged Toy Bonnie back. "Thanks, little brother" Toy Bonnie laughed and held him tighter. Toy Bonnie realized that while Bonnie was incredibly upset about his condition, he considered his counter part. After all he did have his face.

* * *

 **ok sorry about the small chapter but I felt like this was a good place to stop**

 **As always if you have any questions please let me know by sending me a message or by leaving it in a review. And also reviews are welcome, please let me know what you think about the story so far.**

 **AND MOST IMPORTANTLY if you see any words missing like names or something let me know. I dont regularly check my chapters for bugs in writing so please let me know about it.**

 **More chapters to come. maybe one more today if i feel like it :P**

 **Anyway i hope you enjoy and as always**

 **Rubix out X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey again guys!**

 **I noticed i didn't put a title on the last chapter :P oh well i'll probably go back and put one in at some point.**

 **not much else to say other than that really...**

 **ENJOY THE CHAPTER, hopefully it won't be as short ;)**

* * *

Chapter 7: News isn't always good

*a few days later*

"Hey Tom"

"Oh, hey Goldie"

Over the past few days Goldie had visited Tom more and more. Tom liked the bears company even if he was a little creepy with those white pin-prick eye's. "How can I help you today?" Tom put down the screwdriver he was using on his arm. He and Toy Bonnie had managed to get it so it wouldn't flop around on what was left of Tom's arm. To hide the fact from most people he knew and walked by in the street he had to wear a glove on it to hide the robotic hand. "Well I was looking around in the back room when I found something you might want to see". That got Tom interested, especially as it was coming from one of the two most mysterious animatronics here. Tom took his flash light and tightened the grip on it with his left hand so he would have his right should he need it. Tom then followed Goldie to the back room and after moving a few boxes out the way Tom couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There in front of him was another animatronic. It was green and in the same design as the Toys. Only it's head was more oval with a sort of snout, and Tom could see a tail behind it. "What is it?" Tom asked looking in closer. "I'm not sure in all honesty. If I can recall properly this animatronic was designed to replace the night guard but due to a glitch in it's system it was never put to use..." Goldie started looking round the room more to see if there was any other animatronics. "It kinda looks like a lizard... maybe a raptor with those teeth..." Tom opened the robots mouth slightly and saw a set of real shiny and real sharp teeth. "Hmmm... Oh wait I know how we can find out what it is!" Goldie looked over to Tom as he ran to the book case and after a bit pulled out a green book and flicked through the pages. "Ah here it is" Goldie took the book and read out loud the page Tom had left it on

 _Name: Ricky the Raptor_

 _Role: Main role night guard, secondary role children's entertainer_

 _Description: Ricky the Raptor is designed to replace the need for the establishments night guard while also being part of the Freddy Fazbear gang. Ricky will patrol the restaurant at night and capture any one who breaks into the pizzeria and hold them captive until either the police or a member of staff arrives. His secondary function is to be a part of the Freddy Fazbear gang and either sing along with Freddy or stand in for Bonnie should he need repairs._

Goldie and Tom frowned when they saw red text that looked like it had been scribbled in at the last second.

 _WARNING: Do not activate Ricky the Raptor. He has been deemed unfit for a child friendly due to a glitch in his system that messed up his facial recognition software and would see everyone as a member of the Freddy Fazbare group and will not attempt to stop any intruders that break into the restaurant._

"It would seem our friend here was put away before the technicians fixed the glitch with their software" Goldie said looking at the raptor. "Tom do you think-" Tom cut in here knowing what he wanted. "I'm more of a mechanic than a technician Goldie, and even if I could fix him whats to stop him from thinking i'm an intruder. Look I really want to bring this guy back but I can't. Especially with all the others out there" As if on cue there was a loud crash and Chica's head rolled past the door. Tom quickly ran out after it leaving Goldie alone with the deactivated raptor. Goldie sighed and placed a hand on the raptor. "Maybe one day Ricky... maybe one day..."

Unknowing a pair of red eyes were staring at him. A sinister smile

* * *

*later*

With Chica's head back on and Mangle constantly apologizing for accidentally tripping her up, Tom and Mangle were in the office with Tom trying to figure out how to re-assemble her endo-skeleton. "Boy those kids just don't stop do they? I mean they completely messed up the stuff I fixed yesterday as well." Mangle sighed sadly "I don't know why the management doesn't give you a stage or something so the little scamps can't get to you". "They say it costs too much, even Scott wishes he could do something to stop them from damaging me. I'm lucky I don't feel physical pain..." Tom looked up from his work and into Mangle's eye's. They were full of pain and sadness. "But you know what's being done don't you. You can't feel it but you get messages telling you your damaged, don't you?" Mangle just looked down in shame. "I know that they damage me but i just want to please them... even If I do look like a monster..." If she could cry she would, so instead her voice box made a sobbing sound. "Well I for one don't think your a monster" What Tom had said was incredibly unexpected to Mangle. "Re-Really?" Tom laughed and continued to work on her endo. "Of course not. You just weren't treated with any respect for your feelings. I would never someone a monster unless they were. Like that shadow that took over Bonnie..." they both looked down at his metal arm Tom sighing.

Tom went back to fixing her endo and after a while he started to fall asleep. He was beginning to feel all the sleep he had missed start to catch up to him. Not having the adrenaline running like it used to meant he wasn't focusing on as much. After a few moments more he simply slumped down and fell asleep on the desk. Mangle smiled and moved the box of tools onto the floor and curled up next to him. Tom seemed to have great comfort while sleeping with someone around him, and if he didn't he would become restless and either wake up screaming briefly or just fall down onto the floor. Mangle wasn't quite sure why Tom had some sort of nightmare when on his own but she didn't want to upset him by leaving him alone. Just as she was about to enter her brief sleep mode she felt something crawl onto her hand. She looked down and was shocked to see Tom's robotic hand had closed around hers. She looked at Tom's face which looked like it was unsure of what was happening. Mangle smiled and held the hand squeezing it slightly causing Tom to smile. Mangle wasn't sure how he was able to move his hand but if it gave him comfort then she was happy to hold it too as she went into sleep mode.

*The next day*

Tom walked into the dinner again and was about to go to his office when he heard someone call out his name. He turned around to see his boss at the front door. "Whats up Scott?" Tom smiled at Scott. He didn't see him much but he knew if the animatronics respected him he should too. "Err yea look I was given a letter to give to you. It looks official and I have no idea why they would give it me to give to you. Here..." Scott gave him the letter and Tom instantly recognized the symbol on the envelope. It belonged to the company that supplied him with his apartment. He opened it and read the letter his had clenching into a fist. He threw the paper on the floor and went to his offiice wishing Scott a 'goodnight'. Confused Scott picked up the paper and read it

 _Dear Thomas M Green_

 _We regret to inform you that our company has gone bankrupt and can no longer afford to house anyone in our apartments. We regretfully ask that you gather all your belongings and leave the premises by next Friday. Unfortunately there was no way we could have predicted this coming and are just as saddened by this news as you are._

 _Again we did not know of this until recently and we have no method of fixing the problem. Any possessions that are not removed from the building will be destroyed along with the building._

 _From (SIGNATURE HERE)_

Scott re-read the letter again and then looked in the direction Tom had gone. He put the letter on a table and left with a sigh and went to his car trying to think of a way to help the poor lad. Suddenly a thought came to mind and a smile appeared on his face. He raced home with the idea still fresh in his mind and started to make some phone calls.

Back at the pizzeria Tom had ignored everyone he walked past and went straight to the office accidentally kicking over a chair on his way. He sat down in his office chair and slammed his head down on the desk. "Ow..." After about ten minutes he heard the voice again "Get up". "Why should I? I don't have much reason now do i?" Tom was pissed off enough why did the voice have to bother him now. "Shut up! Now get up. Slowly. And calmly..." Tom was now a little bit scared. He did as instructed and looked down the hallway. And instantly was thrown to the side by something as an explosive bolt hit the wall behind him. "Get up now!" Tom looked up and saw a man standing there. There was something about him that looked familiar but Tom couldn't quite tell what it was. "MOVE!" He yelled and without delay Tom ran into one of the vents. Coming out in the party room he saw the Puppet appear in front of him "There you are. Come here" Puppet grabbed him and with a click of his fingers they were transported to the Prize corner.

 **(AN: Swearing coming up if your sensitive to that)**

"Puppet! What the FUCK just happened?!" Tom was scared ,confused and pissed off. "I'm not 100% sure but I think another one of those shadows has infected one of our friends..." Tom looked out of the room checking if it was clear "Who?". A demonic version of Golden Freddy's laugh echoed throughout the building. "Of fuck my life" Tom was suddenly thrown back into the Prize corner by another explosion in front of him. A pain shot up from his left arm and blood started to seep out of the wound. Tom looked up to see the Puppet fighting a corrupted Golden Freddy, who's eyes were pure black now. Again the shadow flickered on and off of Goldie but before he could say anything the shadow was back on him.

"Tom you have to get out of here! NOW!" Puppet yelled back to him and Tom ran out of the room. He found the aniamtronics just waking and looking confused at him. "Follow me I'll explain on the way!" The Toys nodded and ran after Tom.

The shadow had managed to knock out the Puppet temporarily and was following a trail of blood left by Tom's wound. It let out it's demonic laugh as it reached the Parts and Serviced room. It opened the door and went into the darkness. The door slammed shut behind it. The shadow growled into the darkness and started to walk around trying to find Tom. "WHERE ARE YOOUU TOM?" It called out. "Right behind you" And with that Tom slammed the shadow into the wall and jumped back letting Bonnie and Foxy take his place holding the shadow against the wall. The door opened again showing the Toy's carrying Puppet into the room. The shadow started to panic again but with both arms pinned it couldn't do anything. Puppet started glowing again and with a bright light the shadow was gone leaving a weakened Goldie. "Pass him here. I will put him in a safe place till he can recover" the Puppet held out his arm and after taking getting his grip on the yellow bear teleported out of the room.

About 10 seconds later Tom fainted from blood loss causing panic to rise in the animatronics until they saw a shadow of a man in the doorway. "Who are you?" Freddy asked. "I'm a friend. I can help Tom but we have to get him to the office" Reluctantly they all nodded and Foxy gently picked up Tom.

* * *

 **AND THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

 **If you have any questions please let me know by either sending me a message or by leaving it at the end of a review that tells me what you think of the story so far.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed the story so far**

 **And as always**

 **Rubix out X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

 **So last chapter was...eventful to say the least.**

 **Anyway I appreciate you all for reading my story and I hope your enjoying it so far, I know I am ^_^**

 **Also if you see any problems with the text please let me know as it could cause confusion for other people. just send me a message or somethin**

 **Anyway onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Confusion

Tom awoke, aching all over. He briefly remembered his encounter with the shadow that infected Goldie and instantly tried to get up only for a hand to stop him and slowly push him back down. "Whoa there buddy, slow down... you lost a lot of blood back there. Had all your friends worried about you. Good to know you've got friends like that..." That voice... It sounded so familiar to Tom. He tried to open his eye's and see who it was but his vision was blurry. After blinking a few times his vision cleared and he saw the man from before smiling at him. Tom tried to get up again but a pain made him fall back. The man quickly caught him and sat him up-right. "You alright?" Tom nodded and looked down at his left arm, finding his replacement arm gone. "Where's my arm?" The man laughed slightly and turned around showing Tom it was on a table on the other side of the room. "I had to take it off so I could get to your actual arm... one of those blasts must have caused it to reopen again." The man walked over to the metal arm and picked it up returning it to Tom and helping him re-attach it. "Quite a good replacement. I cleaned it of blood for you too. I'm sure its proved more useful than anticipated?" Tom nodded slowly his head still hurting. "I'm sorry but... Who are you?". The man looked away pretending to make himself busy but sighed. "I'm a friend... I've been watching you for some time, making sure you didn't get hurt" He looked back at Tom's arm and gave an awkward smile. "Ok your a friend but whats your name?" Tom gave him a stern to show he was serious. "I guess I do owe you that much... My name is... Kyle...Green"

At first Tom didn't know what that meant but It quickly dawned upon him. "Kyle? My... Brother?". Kyle gave another awkward smile. "Surprise..."

Anger quickly rose in Tom "What the FUCK Kyle?! You're supposed to be dead! I went to your funeral! I cried myself to sleep for two weeks and had nightmares for the next 2 months! You left me on my own...left me to wander the world without any guidance or help from no one... Do you know how hard it's been for me?! I've been through countless towns, jobs and cities looking for a place to belong..." Tom walked up to Kyle and touched him to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Where the fuck have you been for twenty years Kyle?"

His brother was silent for about five minutes not knowing what to say. "I can't tell you... believe me Tom I want to but... I just can't...". Tom didn't say anything. He didn't have too. He simply walked towards the exit of the office before stopping and giving a sideways glance at Kyle. "If you think that you can fake your own death for twenty years and then expect me to just welcome you back like nothing happened... I don't consider you my brother anymore. My brother died twenty years ago leaving behind an already broken child in ruins..." And he walked off. It was well past 6am so the animatronics wouldn't be active anymore. He didn't know where to go but he knew he had to get away from Kyle.

Tom wandered the streets thinking about what had happened. His brother coming back from the dead, he had lost his home and now he didn't have anywhere to stay to shelter himself from the weather. If his brother found out he was now homeless he would probably insist that he stayed with him, but after learning he faked his death he couldn't trust the man anymore. His phone, Scott. "Hey Scott... look can it wait i'm kinda-". "AH Tom I've been trying to call you for hours, where have you been?" Tom grew concerned that now he may lose his job. "Why am I in trouble?" Scott laughed at this "Not at all Tom! No no I called to say i may have a solution to your housing problem." Tom was surprised. "Err, Thank you sir. I don't know what to say...". Scott laughed again "No need for any gratitude. I just need you to be at the pizzeria tonight and i'll give you the details." A click told him he had ended the call. Although his day had gotten off to a bad start It seemed to be taking a turn. But for how long?

*At the Pizzeria*

"So... I'm supposed to live...here?" Tom looked around his new room. "I know it's not much but its at least something, Right? And you don't even have to go anywhere for work!" Scott held his arms out as if to emphasize the point. The thing was that Tom's new room, was a spare basement in the Pizzeria. Scott had had some members of staff work overtime to make the place at least somewhat livable in. "Well I guess it will do. Thank you Sir. I'll try to find a new place soon" Scott wrapped his arm round Tom's neck and laughed again. "No need Tom! You can stay here as long as you like! I'll even set some money aside for some furniture down here. Just no parties ok?" Tom knew he was joking but he still nodded. "Alright then! I will see you tomorrow. goodnight Tom." Scott said as he went up the stairs to the Pizzeria. "Goodnight Sir. And Thanks again!" Tom shouted back. He turned and looked around and placing his hand on his hip (He didn't bother with his metal one) he smiled happily. Sure It wasn't much but like Scott had said, at least it was something. There was a sofa that was also a temporary bed and a coffee table just in front of it. There was a workbench in the corner with a lamp on it and a few spare tools that were lying around.

At 12:05 he heard footsteps and looked over to Bonnie and Toy Bonnie coming into view. Bonnie seemed to be holding something behind him. Toy Bonnie let out a whistle as he looked around "Nice place you got here. Bit dull but still..." Tom let out a small laugh and started tinkering on his arm with a screwdriver. "How can I help you then?" Toy Bonnie looked at his counter part with a stern look and Bonnie walked over to Tom still hiding his object behind him. "I..I want you to help me fix something..." Tom tilted his head slightly as he put down the screwdriver. "Bonnie if its about your arm I told you I will fix it I just need time to find the parts for it in the back room and then I can get to work on it." Bonnie sighed and shook his head. "No... It-its not that... I want you to fix this..." Bonnie now revealed what was behind his back and Tom would have fallen over had he not been sitting down. "Oh god please tell me you didn't?!" In Bonnie's hand was a small brown box, It's lid had broken off and the insides were messed up. What was worse was that this was the Puppets music box, the very thing that kept him calm all the time.

"Bonnie. What did you do?" Tom was also giving him a stern look now causing Bonnie to panic slightly. "It was an accident! I was messing around and I bumped into the table it was on and it fell off and-". Tom held up his good hand to stop him. He sighed taking the broken music box off of Bonnie. "I honestly don't know if I can fix it Bonnie... If I can it will take time otherwise Puppet will know somethings happened if it's slightly out of tune... how long do you think it will take the Puppet to realize somethings happened?" Tom said to Toy Bonnie who was about to shrug when a scream echoed throughout the building. "WHERE'S MY MUSIC BOX?!"

"I give it about thirty seconds for him to find us" Toy Bonnie said looking up the stair worriedly. It was less. The Puppet just teleported into the room and when he saw the box in Tom's hand he went to snatch it back. "Ah ah ah" Tom said as he quickly pulled the box away. "Give me the box Tom...Now!" this was a side of the Puppet Tom had hoped to avoid, especially as his eye's felt like they were burning through his soul. He shook his head and put his metal hand on the Puppets shoulder. A small light went from the Puppet into the arm, only Bonnie noticed but he just passed it as his eye's playing tricks on him. "Puppet I can fix this if you give me time and don't go into a fit of anger. You can watch me if you want but are not to say a word got it?" The Puppet slowly calmed down and Tom helped him sit down on the sofa. Tom then went over to the workbench motioning Toy Bonnie to help him. Bonnie looked at the Puppet and then the stairs. He was tempted to run away but was too afraid that the Puppet would use his powers on him. Puppet noticing Bonnie's discomfort motioned him to sit down next to him. Reluctant at first Bonnie slowly sat down next to the Puppet. "I'm sorry Puppet... I didn't mean to-" Bonnie began but Puppet just hugged him. Bonnie was a little surprised at this but instantly felt relaxed. "I'm sorry too. I know I can be a bit scary when I'm mad... Honestly I don't even know how I came to rely on that box to keep me calm..." The Puppet held Bonnie tighter. He wasn't just trying to make him feel better, He was also using him as a substitute until his box was fixed.

After a few agonizing hours the Puppet could hear the sounds of his box starting to work again. Slowly he got up off the sleeping bunny and walked over to where the other two were working. "Oh hey Puppet. We managed to fix the box itself and almost have the tune back. Toy Bonnie's better for that seen as he plays a guitar" Tom smiled at the Puppet who smiled back. "Thank you Tom. I didn't think you would end up helping me too..." Tom just gave him a hug. He laughed when he pulled away and saw a shocked face on the Puppet. But what he didn't know was that the shocked was wasn't because he had hugged him. It was because the robotic arm had moved on Tom. "Tom? Can-can you lift up your left arm please?"

"Err sure but I don't know wh-" Tom was cut short when he heard the gears in the arm move. He looked down and saw his arm move slightly. Quickly He got a screwdriver and started to loosen the joints. He had full control over his robotic arm. He started flexing it and even began to pick up objects with his hand. "How- How is this possible?" Tom asked looking at the Puppet who was just as shocked as he was. "Err i think i know..." Bonnie said from where he was sat. They all looked over at him in even more surprise. "When You put your robot hand on the Puppet I saw a tiny white light pass through the fingers. I guess it was some of Puppets power..." The Puppet suddenly slapped himself on the forehead. "I know what that was. It was my gift of life power..." Getting confused faces the Puppet explained. "Well I'm sure, Tom, You know about the missing children incident right? Well I was obviously really mad so I gave the children a second chance putting their souls into the original animatronics , now while the children's souls may have passed over to the other world now the gift of life for the animatronics stayed. When I was mad before I must have accidentally activated that power again and gave your arm life... That may seem a bit far fetched but It's the truth..."

Tom just laughed as me span his hand around 360 degree's. "Well... Looks like I really am part of you now!" They all laughed at this and Tom held up his hand in pride!

* * *

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT GUYS!**

 **You can call bullshit but it won't work. One way or another Tom was gunno get that arm to work, Might as well use what we've seen from the actual games eh?**

 **Anyway if you have any questions then please let me know and I will gladly answer them for you either directly or at the start of the next chapter.**

 **Also If you want to leave a review to tell me what you think of this chapter or the whole story in general then please do.**

 **But for now It is time for me to sign off**

 **So until next time**

 **Rubix Out X3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey again guys!**

 **Not much to say other than Thanks for reading this far into my story and without further ado**

 **ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Pranks and pets

Tom was sleeping on his sofa, his good arm hanging off the side. BB and the Bonnie's looked at him, and then back at each other with massive smiles on their faces. BB held up some felt tip pens, Bonnie held up a bottle of whipped cream and a feather duster and Toy Bonnie held a bowl of warm water... They could barely keep their laughter in as they slowly walked over to Tom. A noise made them stop and look to the workbench seeing Tom had detached his robotic arm while he slept for more comfort. Shrugging the three looked back at Tom, but another noise from the workbench made them look back. To their surprise the arm wasn't there anymore. The three looked at each other worriedly and when they turned back Tom was also gone. Bonnie felt something crawling up his back and when he turned he saw Tom's robotic arm. It shook it's index finger in a disappointing manner causing confusion to rise up in the others

"AARRRRGGGHHHHHH!"

Tom jumped out from his hiding spot in the shadows screaming at the top of his lungs causing the others to jump back throwing their things in the air while screaming in terror. They fell over each other and their items fell on their head respectively. Tom was laughing uncontrollably when they all looked back and saw his arm pulling itself over to it's owner. Tom picked it up and let it slot back onto his arm. Tom then looked at the three bots on the floor and shook his finger again at them. "You should know better than trying to prank me, especially when I'm trying to sleep." He grinned widely as the three got up grumbling to themselves and walked back up the stairs. After a few moments Mangle and Foxy came down the stairs looking confused. "Aye? Why do them three be covered in a mess?" Foxy asked jabbing a thumb over his shoulder back up the stairs. Tom just laughed again and sat down on his sofa. "Lets just say I beat them at their own game. But let me know if Toy Bonnie starts glitching, I'm still not sure how water proof you guys are." Mangle laughed and jumped up onto the sofa next to Tom, pushing her head under his hand. "You know for a fox you act a lot like a dog...Or a cat.." Tom shrugged and started stroking her head.

"So what can I do for you two then?" Tom said looking up at Foxy, who was staring at Tom's robotic arm. He snapped back when he realized Tom had asked him again. "Oh, err yea I was wonderin' we could just... ya know...talk..." Tom sighed and looked back at Mangle who seemed to be drifting off into sleep. Tom smiled and looked back at Foxy who was now sitting cross legged on the floor. "Ok then, What's up Foxy?" Foxy didn't say anything, too focused on Tom's free hand. Tom sighed and motioned him over to his side. Foxy happily ran over and sat underneath Tom's hand and closed his eye's in joy when Tom started scratching his head. "Just a couple of pets who love attention, huh?" Tom sighed as he continued to pet the two foxes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

From a crack in the wall a pair of glowing white eyes watched them from their own room. The eyes left and wandered the room they were stuck in, wishing desperately to get out.

Since Tom now lived at the pizzeria He decided to allow the original animatronics to stay with him until the restaurant closed. When they came down today though they found Mangle and Foxy were at Tom's sides, all asleep. While Chica did her best to hold back a "Daawww" Bonnie rolled his eyes and placed down the chair he had brought with him. Freddy put down his and Chica's chair, since Chica didn't have any hands to hold the chair, and walked over to where the other three were sleeping. He tapped Mangle on the head trying to wake her. She blinked a few times and looked around seeing the others as well. Her eye's suddenly widened and jumped off the sofa, being careful not to wake Tom or Foxy and crawled along the ceiling back up the stairs. Freddy shook his head and sat down on his chair waiting for Tom to wake so they could do something.

 _"Where am i?" Tom looked around in the dark trying to figure out where he was. He felt something nudge his leg and when he looked down he saw two big white eyes with tiny black pupils looking up at him. Tom knelt down to get a closer look, squinting to try and get a better look at what the eyes belonged to. He was about to say something when a noise caused him to turn quickly, but he couldn't see in the dark room he was in. He looked back to where the eyes where only to find they had disappeared. Another noise caused Tom to turn just in time to see something lunge at him... with glowing white eyes..._

"ARRGGHH!" Tom screamed jumping up from where he sat like he had just been shot. Instantly the other animatronics were up trying to calm him down, Freddy helped him sit back down and once he got his breath back asked him what had happened. What he told them only confused them. "I don't remember any of use having "glowing" white eyes... at least not full ones" He turned his eyes black with the pin prick white dots as pupils to emphasize his point. Chica sat next to Tom and pulled him in to hug him. He didn't fight back still a little phased by the nightmare he had just had. He wondered if it might be a side effect of sleeping with his robotic arm on since he hadn't had any when he took it off before he went to sleep. He hugged Chica back before breaking off from her "Thanks Chica. I'm OK now..." Chica smiled at him. She was like a mother to him, if not a big sister, but he really didn't care. He considered himself apart of their family and was sure that they did too. Freddy took off his hat and pulled out a deck of cards. Smiles came onto everyone's faces **(Expect Bonnie...err he...errr...started fidgeting? yea lets go with that).** "OK anyone want to play go fish?" Freddy said almost delighted to hear moans from the others. "Noo you always win at go fish. I swear you can see through our cards!" Bonnie said clearly annoyed, being a sore loser didn't help at all. Tom thought about what game they could play while he detached his arm, giving it to Chica so it could hold up her cards for her. "Maybe we can play four of one three of another?" **(AN: don't tell me the actual name for that card game I really don't care...)** The others agreed and Freddy started dealing out the cards. Once they all the cards were out the game began and halfway through it was Tom's turn. He was about to ask Bonnie if he had any fives but he suddenly heard a voice, different from the one in the back of his head. " _Foxy...aces..."_ Tom looked round the room thinking it was one of the animatronics trying to mess with him but none of them looked up from their cards. Tom thought he might as well go with the voice as if it was one of the others he would catch them snickering. "Foxy? Any aces?" Foxy's eye patch flew up as he stared in shock at Tom. He grumbled as he handed over three aces allowing Tom to claim another point.

This happened for the rest of the game, the voice giving telling him who to ask and what for. There was a few times when he didn't follow the voice's advice just so it didn't look suspicious, although Chica was certain he could see her cards with his arm but he assured her he couldn't see them. Soon it was only Tom and Bonnie. Tom knew that one of the cards Bonnie had was the one he needed to win but wasn't sure which as there was still a cards face down on the table. " _sevens..."_ the voice whispered but Tom really didn't feel like upsetting Bonnie and so instead asked for his other card instead. Bonnie laughed as he told him no and then took his card allowing him to win. Tom smiled but the voice obviously didn't understand _"why...you...let..win...?"_ Tom got up excusing himself to go to the bathroom so he could actually talk to the voice. "Sometimes it's better to let someone else win... Who are you? I'm used to having a voice in my head but it's never been you" As if on cue his other voice started up "Oh so now you get used to me! I thought I would have to be silent forever!" Tom rolled his eye's and sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. His usual mop of brown hair looked slightly greasy and he still had a couple of cuts on his face from his first encounter with the shadow that took over Bonnie and Goldie. His deep blue eyes were bloodshot from restless nights, despite having no nightmares on those nights. **(Should I say days? I mean he practically lives nocturnal now, Hum something to think about for later chapters...)**

" _your...friend...impatient...yes?"_ Tom was both shocked and amused that this faint voice could hear his other voice. The other voice took slight offense to this and sounded like he was sulking. Tom laughed and washed his face. When he looked back up he jumped back in shock. The mirror was clouded in a deep purple colour and the same glowing white eye's that had made him jump out of his sleep before. "Wh-Who are you?!" Tom tried to limit his voice so he wasn't shouting. The eye's blinked. "For now... a being stuck behind walls... living in solitude... I want out... I want... a friend..." Tom moved closer to the mirror. "Well... If you don't have bad intentions... I'll be your friend." The eye's blinked in surprise and Tom smiled and nodded his head. A smile appeared under the eye's and the purple in the mirror faded away. "I think He'll be in touch soon... best go back to the others now Tom. Any longer and they will suspect something's up." Tom nodded. "Arlight- err I just realized that I don't even know your name after having you for years..." Tom gave an awkward look at himself in the mirror and the voice laughed. "Finally want to get to know me? Very well. I'm Simon, A pleasure to finally introduce myself... Even If I am a voice in your head." Tom laughed and walked back to his room where he found the others already in another game.

He sat down and slowly sleep took over again, When Chica lost she slowly pulled him over to her so he could lean on her and he held her in response. Chica smiled, hushing the others when they got too loud. While Tom slept Simon and the owner of the white eyes talked, finally having someone to talk to.

"Soon I hope to rejoin you and the others... It's been so long since I've talked to someone other than myself" White eyes told Simon. Simon grew curious "How DO you know the others?" White eyes sighed sadly. "That, my friend, is a long story..."

"I've got until Tom wakes. Shall we begin?" Simon laughed slightly.

* * *

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!**

 **Ok so I noticed that the game i described was in fact go fish but i really wanted to make that part with Bonnie and Freddy an easter egg type thing for a real good animation I watched a while ago. If you watched it then you know what its from :3**

 **Anyways if any of you have any questions then please let me know and I will gladly answer them, either directly or at the start of the next chapter.**

 **If want to leave a review to tell me what you thought as well I would really appreciate that too :D**

 **But for now as always**

 **Rubix out X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO AGAIN GUYS!**

 **I hope your enjoying the story so far, I know I am!**

 **Anyway I have a Big moment planned out over the next few chapters...if I get it right you'll get a spoiler within the next chapter ;)**

 **But for now enjoy ya faces with this next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Getting a few well needed answers

Tom woke up later that night, finding himself using Chica's lap as a pillow and the other animatronics had already gone upstairs. Slowly getting up Tom looked around the room. He stopped suddenly. He could have sworn he saw something on the wall just then. He got up making sure not to disturb the sleeping Chica and walked over to the wall. Upon close inspection he found that there was a crack in the wall. He looked in and only saw darkness. Suddenly two bright white eyes appeared and made Tom jump, his robotic arm quickly moving to cover his mouth. "What the?" Tom knew he didn't move his arm. "Since I'm in your mind I can just manage to move parts of you without your say. Consider it a better reaction Tom, and a second mind!" Simon explained quickly. Returning his attention to the two white orbs in the wall Tom quickly realized that they were the eye's he had seen in the mirror.

"Hi?" Tom wasn't sure about the being on the other side of the wall. The bottom of the eyes got slightly covered giving the impression that the owner was smiling. "Hi!" Came a whisper. "I didn't think you would ever notice me friend!" Tom sighed, they were the same eyes he had seen in the mirror after all. "What are you doing in there? It's so dark I can't even see you properly!" Tom also whispered now trying not to wake Chica up so he could at least speak to the person for longer. "I've been stuck here for years... I'm barely functioning..." Tom frowned. "So your...a animatronic? Like Chica and the others?" Tom said looking back at the sleeping chicken. "Yes...I've been here from very early on. I'm not surprised they forgot about me. I don't blame them... thirty plus years...Not hard to forget a lot in that amount of time..." The voice sounded extremely sad. Tom felt bad for this animatronic. He had to do something, but he was still unsure if he could trust this robot. He decided to help him, but in a small amount until he was sure about whether or not it was a true friend or not. For now he would talk to the voice and try to figure out just what they were like. "So tell me a bit about yourself-err I'm sorry I don't know your name, err what might it be?" There was a small laugh on the other side of the wall and the eye's closed briefly. "I've had many names over the years... but the one that suits me best now? Springtrap..." **(Don't act surprised you saw that coming long before I got to this chapter ¬_¬)**

Meanwhile upstairs Foxy was looking for Mangle to see if she wanted to do something together. He found her in Kids cove hidden under a blanket. As he approached he could hear sobbing. "M-Mangle? Are ya alright?" The sobbing stopped briefly but came right back after a few seconds. Foxy quickly ran to her side and tried to comfort her. "Hey hey It's alright lassie. It's alright..." He held her close to his torn chest letting her cry more. When she calmed down He gently pulled her head up and looked her directly in the eyes "Whas' this about Mangle? Is it those damn kids again?" Mangle hesitated but nodded leaning into Foxy's chest for comfort. "I don't know how much more I can take Foxy... everyday is the same! They tear me apart and the staff don't even care anymore! Except for Tom! I just...I don't want to do this anymore... I want... to be with you..." Mangle held tighter onto Foxy's chest, Him not knowing what to say to help. "Well... I'm sure Scott is trying to do something to help. Maybe we talk to him next chance we get, eh? See what he can do... I just need you to hold out till then lassie, can you do that? For me?" Foxy looked directly into Mangles eye's. Those glowing yellow eyes did more than comfort her, they gave her strength. She smiled and nodded firmly. Foxy smiled as well and stood up. "Hows about we go ta see Tom? He always knows how to cheer you up when ye down..." Mangle jumped onto Foxy's back and they walked off towards Tom's home.

Tom sat down again, Chica having woken up a while ago and left to find the others. Tom had talked to Springtrap for about an hour now and after a bit Springtrap told Tom he needed to conserve his energy and so left with a saddened goodbye. While he sat down he detached his arm and laid it down on the coffee table. He intended to tinker with it but he couldn't be bothered. He stared at it for a while before putting his head back and staring at the ceiling. A noise drew his attention back to the table and too his surprise the arm was moving. "What the? I'm not doing that..." Tom leaned forward and looked at the arm as it tried to right itself. Tom picked up the arm and stood it up so the hand was pointing up. "Just trying out what I can actually do" Simon said with glee as the hand formed a mouth while he spoke. Tom just laughed, surprised that his second mind could take complete control of the metallic limb. "Alright you got me! What else can you do?" Tom said looking at the arm. "Well lets see how a game of chess works out, hmm? Really test how much of you I can see" Simon almost sounded sinister at this but laughed afterwards.

"It would seem we are at another draw..." Tom said looking down at the two kings on the board. He looked over at Goldie who was shaking his head. The golden bear had been resting in a place created by Puppet. Being supernatural and then being possessed took a toll on Goldie, but he was back better than ever. Goldie just looked down at his notepad. "That makes a total of two wins to Tom, seven to the arm and twenty six draws now... how do you expect to fully beat each other if you read each others minds?" Tom looked at the arm which mouthed something with it's hand, Tom then looked back at Goldie laughing. "We're not trying to beat each other we're trying to see how well we can read each other. Obviously Simon's better than me!" Tom looked angrily at the arm which just waved at him. "So does this mean we can still play with five people when your sleeping?" Bonnie asked curious to see if he could beat Simon as well as Tom. The arm mouthed again and Tom gave a shrug. "Won't know till I fall asleep, he says. But I would think so Bonnie" Bonnie gave a slight fist pump of triumph, He was determined to win against someone new, having beaten all the others countless times he was happy to have some newer competition.

Foxy woke up from his place next to Tom looking around. "Where's Mangle?" He asked when he noticed that Chica now occupied the space where Mangle had sat down next to Tom. "Five minutes till opening so she's gone up to mentally prepare herself..." Tom told him with a sad expression on his face. "Foxy...She told me about before when you went to see her, I'm going to try and get Scott to take her off of work for a few days while I get some things to make her a stage. The company won't supply us with one so I offered to make one." The fox was happy at this news and started wagging his tail. Tom laughed and patted him on the head. "You really are more like a dog than a fox, you know?" Foxy frowned annoyed which caused everyone to laugh at him as his ears drooped down. "Aww I'm only messin' Foxy! At least I'm not calling you a 'salty sea dog'!" More laughter from the others made Foxy growl slightly. Tom told everyone to stop, not wanting to upset the sea captain anymore than he already had. Tom's arm called back to him and he reattached it allowing Foxy to have a seat now and Freddy pulled out the pack of cards from his hat smiling.

"Go fish?"

"URRRRGGGHHHH!"

* * *

 **And that about does it for this chapter. sorry that its a little short but I felt like this was an appropriate place to stop. I'll try to make the next one longer :)**

 **Anyway if you have a question you would like to ask me about the story or any of the characters then please send me a message or leave it at the end of a review. I will gladly answer them either directly to you or at the start of the next chapter. As of yet no one has really sent me anything so I assume I'm making it clear whats happening?**

 **But anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far**

 **And as always**

 **Rubix out X3**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS!**

 **sorry for not updating in a while had a few things going on in my life...**

 **Not much else to say and if there is i'll put it in the at the bottom.**

 **but for now relax your faces as i present you the 11th chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter 11: Prepping for the future

Mangle was wondering the around the Pizzeria deep in thought. She snapped back when she realized she was in the vent. Smiling she thought she might pay Tom a visit since she was here. She crawled out and up the wall to the ceiling, but looking up(?) she realized that Tom wasn't in his seat. She looked around and then left along the ceiling down the main hallway. Coming up to the main stage area she caught the attention of Toy Chica. "Hey what's up Mangle? Besides you" She laughed at her own joke wishing the others had heard it. Mangle sighed "I'm looking for Tom, seen him around?" Toy Chica shrugged. "All I know is that Toy Bonnie said Tom wanted to meet him. Check his room. Knowing those two their probably tinkering away on something else they found in the back room. Did you know that Goldie started begging Tom to repair that raptor guy?" Mangle gave her a shocked look as she made her way over to the stair well. "Really? I didn't think he would want Ricky back after what happened with his visual system..." Toy Chica gave another shrug "Well Tom said if he wanted him repaired Goldie would have to move him down himself. He somehow roped Foxy and Toy Freddy into helping him too. Oh well, see ya later Mangle!" Mangle waved to her and scurried down the top of the stair well.

Coming into the room Mangle saw Tom, Toy Bonnie and Goldie huddled around the workbench. Ricky, still deactivated, stood to the side with a few tools laying on the floor around him. Tom had also put his "Security" hat on top of the raptor. "Hey guys! What you doing?" Mangle said crawling towards them. Apart from Tom, they jumped and looked to see Mangle giggling to herself. "Hey Mangle! Sorry I can't repair you right now I'm a little preoccupied." Tom said glaring Goldie. Goldie just shrugged "I'm sorry Tom but I really want Ricky working again." Tom just shook his head and turned back to the bench, turning back around holding some sort of metal stick. "What's that?" Mangle asked as Tom passed it to her. "Dunno. Found it on Ricky's belt along with a radio and a pair of handcuffs. I guess it's supposed to be some sort of weapon but we're not sure how to activate it..." Tom sighed as he took the stick back. He sat down and looked over at the raptor leaning against the wall. Looking back at the stick He noticed that there was a sort of pattern on it. Tom frowned and getting up he walked over to the raptor.

Tom knelt down so his head was level with the animatronic's hand. Tom turned the hand so he could see the palms and saw the same markings. "I wonder..." Tom put the stick into Ricky's hand and it started to glow. Tom back off slightly and it was a good job too as the stick extended outward and would have hit Tom straight in the chest. "Whoa..." Tom took the stick from Ricky's hand and it shrunk back down to its normal size. "I guess it's supposed to be a bow staff of some sort, Possibly in case of an armed thug entering the building" Goldie said taking the stick and looking over it again. Tom frowned even more and held Ricky's hand out observing the palm. "Hmmm... Do you think if I copy these markings and put them on my own hand... would that work?" Goldie shrugged. "Maybe, try copying the markings onto paper first. It might be something in the hands marking that causes it to expand out." Tom nodded and went to get some paper from upstairs since he didn't have any. Mangle looked from her position on the ceiling and sighed before dropping down gently onto the sofa. Toy Bonnie looked at her from where he was sat on the workbench and tilted his head so his ears tilted as well. "Whats wrong Mangle? Something bothering you?" Mangle didn't move her head but looked over to Toy Bonnie and sighed again. "I don't know really... I just feel like somethings going to happen... and soon..." She closed her eyes and went into sleep mode.

A few hours later she awoke to see all the original animtronics and Tom sitting around the room all, except Freddy who was reading a newspaper, asleep. She looked over to the workbench and saw a bit of paper wrapped around the stick, now extended as the stick only needed to see the markings on it to activate. Mangle then looked at Tom who was sat next to her, head back and mouth open. She laughed quietly and put her head on his lap smiling. Tom stirred from the fact that there was now some weight on his lap now and put his good hand down on her snout. When he couldn't figure out what his hand was on he opened his eyes slightly and looked down to see Mangle trying to hold in a laugh from escaping. Tom slowly took his hand away and smiled at her pulling her up to give her a hug. Mangle, surprised at first, hugged back trying to hold back a sob. Why was she sad? She had great friends and family, sure the kids during the day were a pain but that wasn't much reason to feel sad about. So why did she feel like something bad was about to happen. The two held their hug for a while before Mangle broke off and layed back down on Tom's lap. Out the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of something white. looking around she didn't see it again but she was sure that there had been something over by the wall. cautiously she lowered her head back down and closed her eye's again.

The white eye's reappeared and Springtrap felt saddened for hiding his presence once again. He wanted to be with them and talk to them but he couldn't. Not only was he not strong enough after spending over thirty years rotting away in his own room. Not to mention Tom had told him that for now it might be better to keep quite until they could sort something out. Tom had told Springtrap that he understood he wanted to get out and be himself once again but it just wasn't the time to do it, and Springtrap suspected that Tom didn't fully trust him yet. He sighed and sat down on the box he stood on to look through the crack in the wall. A cawing noise caught his attention and when he looked down he saw two bit white eyes with black pin-prick pupils. He smiled and cawed back tapping the box next to him, telling the eye's to sit down next to him. The eyes filled with joy and jumped up onto the box with Springtrap curling up next to him before falling asleep. "I at least want you to be better off..." He thought wishing that his friend was with Tom and his friends instead of here with him in this dark crowded room.

As Springtrap fell asleep two Glowing red orbs appeared above him. A horrid smile full of sharp pointy teeth appeared below the orbs as they moved slowly towards the sleeping Springtrap...

* * *

 **Another short chapter but it needed to end on that last note. even if i came up with a "A few hours later" paragraph it wouldn't feel right... cliff hangers right?**

 **oh if your wonderin why Mangle didnt have to go back up it was coz Scott gave her time off until Tom had made her stage. not really a spoiler since i already said it**

 **Anyway as always if you have and questions for me about the story or a character then please let me know and i will gladly answer them for you.**

 **But until next time**

 **Rubix out X3**


	12. Chapter 12 Sh t gets real

**Hey Guys!**

 **so yea bit of a cliff hanger last time :P oh well**

 **not much else to say other than chapters may begin to get slower as i have to think more about how the chapters will play out now, so some could be shorter than others but theres not much i can do about that if i want to keep it tense.**

 **But for now**

 **let he next chapter begin!**

* * *

Chapter 12: I keep forgetting about chapter titles :P

Tom woke up hearing a strange sound. He couldn't quite pin down where it was coming from but it soon died down. Shrugging he got up but a sound from the stairs made him turn. And once more his anger built up.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Kyle, his so-called brother. "We need to talk" Kyle started to walk in but Tom just turned back and went over to his workbench. "We have nothing to talk about ..." Tom pretended like he was busy with other things and started to tape the paper with the patterns on onto the bow staff. "Tom. You have to believe me when I tell you what I did was for the best-" Tom instantly turned round, pointing the staff at him. "HOW WAS IT?! You left me alone for TWENTY YEARS KYLE! I don't care for whatever bullshit excuse you have Kyle! Get out before I do something I probably won't regret!" Tom's face was full of anger as he slowly approached Kyle. Kyle didn't move. He showed no emotion on his face.

Kyle quickly grabbed the staff and swiped Tom's legs from under him. "I was always faster than you Tom. And I'm not going anywhere until you hear me out..." Tom groaned as he got back up. "I will not listen to you Kyle. Go disappear for another twenty years would you?"

 **WHACK**

Tom flew backwards and crashed against the wall. Kyle stood back up from throwing his brother across the room. "I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU TOM! I didn't want any of this to happen, OK? I had to disappear or else you would have died. I can't tell you how or why, I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!" Tom had gotten up and now lunged for his brother pinning him on the floor. "THEN WHY ARE YOU?! I know I could possibly die soon I've already had two encounters! One of which took my arm!" Kyle punched him in the face causing him to reel back and fall off of him. "I wanted to know if you were safe! I wanted to know if you were still my brother Tom!" Tom punched him back with his left hand, doing considerable more damage to him. "Your brother died when you did. Your lucky I still call you Kyle!" Another punch to the face sent Tom flying back onto the sofa, where he quickly rolled over to avoid Kyle jumping on him.

 **SCCRRREEEEEEEE!**

"Errr... what was that?!" Kyle asked looking around. The ear piercing scream came again and suddenly Springtrap's wall burst open covering the two men in rubble. Coughing from the dust they both looked up to see another shadow had taken over another animatronic. It's eye's pure white even when the shadow flickered off revealing a zombie like golden rabbit. "Sp-Springtrap? Is that you?" Tom asked cautiously taking a step back trying to find the bow staff since Kyle had dropped it when he tried to jump onto him. " **I-I-I'm s-s-sorry T-T-Tom! I-I-I-I can't-t-t fi-fight it-it! Ru-u-u-n!** " The shadows completely took over and the shadow started floating in the air, two balls of shadowy fire in the monsters outstretched hands. "Tom, get upstairs to your friends. I know they can help you." Kyle's eye's never left the shadow but he could tell that Tom wore a surprised look. "You'll DIE!" Kyle laughed as he quickly dived out of the way of a fireball, grabbing the fallen bow staff as he did. "I'm already dead, remember? Now GO!" Tom straightened his face and gave a firm nod before running up the stairs. Kyle turned his attention back to the monster in front of him. "HAHA NOW IT'S JUST YOU AND ME!"

 **SCCRRREEEEEEEE!  
AAARRRGGGHHHHHH!**

Tom quickly ran to the prize corner hoping the Puppet would be there. He flung the top of the box open but the Puppet wasn't there, but an endo-skeleton was. It stood up and looked down at Tom. " _State your business human!_ " It's voice was very robotic and almost hard to understand. "I need to see the Puppet now! It's an emergency!" Another loud scream echoed throughout the building and the endo looked up with wide eyes. It looked back down at Tom before nodding and disappearing into the box, reappearing a second later with the Puppet next to him. "Who's the shadow got this time?" The Puppet asked climbing out of his box with the endo. "It's got Springtrap! My brother is currently fighting him down in the basement!" The Puppet was speechless. "Springtrap live?" Tom got frustrated and flung his arms up. "Yes! But he won't be for long if we don't get the shadow off of him! Now lets GO!" The Puppet nodded before turning to Endo "Tell the others what's happened! We need everyone in on this one!" Endo nodded before running off to the main area while Tom and the Puppet ran back into the basement.

Endo may be old but he was still quick. He ran to the main stage area seeing the Toys and Freddy there, Freedy first to see him gave a very confused look "Endo? What's wrong?" The others turned as well surprised to see the Puppets minion out of his box " _Threats detected in Tom's basement. Puppet needs everyone to help terminate the threat. A shadow has consumed Springtrap. He will be terminated if we do not help soon!_ " everyone stared shocked for a moment at the sound of Springtrap's name. Freddy was fist to snap out of his trance giving a firm nod. "Get the others from Party room 3! Toy Chica get Mangle and BB, I heard them talking about the arcades, check there first. You two with me! We have to save Springtrap!" Everyone nodded, Endo and Toy Chica ran off while Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie ran with Freddy to the basement.

Approaching the stair well a large explosion was heard and Tom and the Puppet flew up the stair well into the others. Demonic laughter was heard as the shadow slowly floated up the stairs. The shadow cast another blast in front of the piled up animatronics and Tom sending them scattering around. Endo and the others came round the corner and stood there shocked before Endo charged at the monster throwing punch after punch at the beast, the shadow easily dodging each one. The others help up Tom and the rest and formed a circle around the two battling in the middle. When Endo was pushed too far back Freddy took his place landing a few punches before being thrown back. One by one they fought the shadow before only Mangle, BB, Foxy and Tom stood left. Tom was ready to enter the battle but Foxy held his hand out to stop him and pulled out a sword, the only one that was real since the others broke. "This one is mine!" He turned before letting out his own scream and charging down the shadow, sword in one hand and hook raised on the other. Foxy dealt blow after blow and with one mighty punch he knocked the shadow out. He turned laughing in joy before he suddenly jolted slightly and his eye's widened in shock.

He looked down slowly and saw his sword appearing from his chest. "Oh that ain't good..." And he fell to the floor with a thud, sparks flying out of his chest. The whole room was silent only the low growling of the shadow was heard.

"Yo-You killed Foxy..." BB muttered his eyes looking like they wanted to cry. Tom just looked at the fox on the ground while the shadow smiled. " **More will perish if you do not submit Tom! How many of your friends are you willing to let die for you when you could just simply turn yourself in? If you do this then no more will die** " Tom looked up at the shadow with an expressionless face. He started to walk over to the shadow but Mangle grabbed his hand. He looked at her with a sad smile before pulling his arm away. He turned back to the shadow and started to walk over to him again. "Tell me shadow!" Tom asked quickly looking at Endo then back to the shadow. "Why is it that you want me so badly? Why is it that you must harm everyone around you if you only want me?" The shadow chuckled. " **You are far more important than you think Tom... and have you never seen the role of the bad guy?** " Tom stopped and clenched his hands into fists. He let a sly grin creep onto his face which confused the shadow, though he didn't let it be seen. "In fact I have seen the role of the bad guy. And you know what they all have in common?" The shadow growled angily at him " **What?** "

"They never see this coming!"

 **SCCRRAAAAAAAAA (don't judge i forgot what the others scream sound like ok!)**

Suddenly Endo jumped out of the shadows he was hiding in and grabbed the arms of the shadow holding him back. Puppet quickly ran over and started glowing white holding out his hand. " **Pu-Puppet... P-P-please don't...** " The Puppets eye's widened as he heard Springtrap's voice. "But we can save you! We can fix you! Make you better!" Puppet cried out. The shadow shook it's head. " **I'm tired Puppet... I-I-I can't do this anymore... I-I-I want-t-t to be FREE!** " The Puppet just shook his head and was about to cleanse the shadow when Tom stopped him. "He's been alone for over thirty years Puppet. I know I wouldn't want to carry on after that, especially if I just killed someone..." they both looked back at Foxy's body before looking at each other. The Puppet stopped glowing and walked off. "I-I can't kill him... He's my friend..." Goldie walked over to him and hugged him keeping him from facing Springtrap. "Springtrap... Forgive me for what I am about to do" Tom said as he neared the shadow. Springtrap just laughed " **No Tom, Forgive me for not having the power to fight this demon. Please! End my suffering.** " Tom walked over to him and held his head. " **Promise me Tom! Promise me you will look after them, all of them. When I am dead go to my basement, you'll find a new friend there very afraid and very alone. Look after him** " Tom nodded, tears starting to well up in his eye's. "I promise..."

 **SNAP**

With one swift motion Tom snapped Springtrap's neck, terminating his power supply to his brain. The shadow screamed in pain as it's host died and it going with it. The shadow left and springtrap's body was restored. Endo slowly put the body down on the floor before covering it with a table cloth. Tom turned back around and went over to Foxy's body where Mangle was holding his hand. Amazingly Foxy was still alive, but only just. "How you doing Foxy?" Tom asked as he knelt down next to Mangle. Foxy just laughed. "I've been better lad...AH" Foxy grabbed his chest and more sparks flew out. "Lad... I'm not going to make it... Please...Please take care of Mangle" Mangle buried her face in her hands sobbing. "Mangle! Be strong... For me..." Foxy's eye's faded and his head fell to the floor. Tom reached over and closed the old fox's eye's one last time. Mangle quickly turned and buried herself in Tom's chest wailing in agony at Foxy's death. All the animatronics circled them and bowed their heads in sadness.

Tom got up, Mangle now on his back, and walked over to the stairs down to his room. upon entering the room he saw his brother on the sofa, one hand covered in blood on his stomach and the other on the bow staff. He nodded to Tom as he walked past him. Tom stepped down into the newly opened basement where Sprintrap had lived. He looked around seeing old boxes full of even older party supplies. A movement in the corner caught his attention ans he slowly moved over to it. "Hey! It's alright I'm a friend... Whats yours?" A pair of big white eyes with tiny black pupils appeared. "I-I'm Plushie..." A small version of Springtrap walked out into the light and Mangle slowly crawled off of Tom's back and held out her hand to the small bunny. "Hi... I'm Mangle. You must have been so lonely down here. Come with me and we'll fix you up, OK?" The small rabbit's eyes widened in joy as it ran over to Mangle and hugged her. Mangle closed her eye's and returned the hug.

"Your safe now Plushie. Your safe now!" Tom said hugging the two closely. He looked up and saw his brother standing at the entrance using the bow staff as a crutch. "I'll listen to you now... Brother" Kyle smiled the same smile Tom knew from twenty years ago.

And he smiled back.

* * *

 **Ok Ok Good chapter over 2000 words.**

 ***Puts on helmet* Now if you if you'll excuse me i'll be in this hole hiding from all the hateful comments coming my way for killing Foxy.**

 ***Ducks as a brick goes flying over head* An-And as always if you have any questions please let me know i'll gladly answer them**

 ***Ducks another blunt object* I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far.**

 ***Dodges another random blunt object* And as always**

 **Rubix out X3**


	13. Chapter 13

***Lifts head up slightly out of hiding hole* Is-Is that it?**

 **whatever HEY GUYS!**

 **So yea Spacewolf you made a good point saying that they can be repaired but here's my logic as to why they won't be in this story. So unlike Ricky who got deactivated, Foxy and Springtrap have both had there main power supply cut off, this is what allowed them to do the thing that they do live, think extra. So when they got cut off it killed their brains permanently, leaving repairs out of the question. So yea they're pretty much dead for good. But just coz their dead that doesn't mean that they will never be mentioned again, I have plans for those two...well... definitely Foxy.**

 **But for now I hope you enjoy this next chapter set a couple weeks later after the last**

* * *

Chapter 13: I'm still bad at title names

*2 Weeks later*

"Tom!" Plushie cried out as he ran over to the man who appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Hiya Plushie!" Tom said as he lifted the small bunny up into his arms, hugging him. Over the past few weeks Tom had treated the small plush like a son. And Plushie treated Tom like his father. "How have you been while I was up?" Tom said putting the bunny on one of his shoulders. Plushie pouted and folded his arms, "It's boring down here Tom and Bonnie won't stop teasing me!" Tom looked over to the purple rabbit in question and glared at him before laughing sitting down on the sofa. "Bonnie what have I told you about bullying those smaller than you?" Bonnie just looked at the floor in shame but looked up again when he felt something on his leg.

He looked down and saw Plushie hugging him giggling. "It's OK Bonnie! I know you were only joking!" bonnie laughed and started chasing Plushie round the room. Tom got up again and walked over to his workbench where a spare hand was laying palm up. Tom had been trying to engrave the markings for his bow staff into the hand so he wouldn't have to rely on a piece of paper to keep the thing activated. Just as he was about to start Toy Bonnie popped his head in calling him. "Tom! Toy Chica's lost her beak again!" Tom sighed and quickly got up but was stopped when Plushie grabbed his leg. "Please can I come with you?" Tom smile and nodded, kneeling down so he could climb onto his back. He got up slightly so Plushie could keep his grip on his shoulder and walked back up the stairs. upon reaching the top of the stairs he noticed that Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were both hurriedly looking around for Toy Chica's beak while she screamed at the Puppet blaming him.

Tom sighed and walked over to Puppet and Toy Chica. "Hey! What is the problem here?" The Puppet folded his arms and gave a sideways glance at Tom. "She blames me for her losing her beak...again!" Toy Chica stomped her foot on the floor and grabbed the Puppet by his arm. "I know it was you Puppet! Who else could have it been?!" Puppet sighed "Goldie, BB, Bonnie, Freddy... anyone else pretty much. Yet you blame me!" He noticed that Plushie was on Tom's back and gave him an apologetic smile "I'm sorry that you have to see this Plushie, especially since you rarely come up from the basement. Do you want to help me look for Chica's beak?" He held out his hand and Plushie climbed down from Tom's back taking the Puppets hand before walking off to the prize corner. Tom sighed and looked at Toy Chica. "TC You need to calm down. I'm sure it's just a prank one of the others has done. Come on we'll look for it in the arcade area in case it was BB" Toy Chica nodded slowly and they went off.

"Tell me Plushie..." The puppet said as he lead the small bunny to the prize corner. "What was Springtrap like to you? and don't be afraid to not answer the question i'm just curious that's all" Plushie thought about it for a second "He was kind to me, never hurt me in anyway. He spoke a lot of you and Goldie, saying that you were his oldest friends" The Puppet smiled, that was the Springtrap he knew. "Did he ever tell you what I do here?" The puppet asked as they reached the prize corner. Plushie shook his head while looking around the room in awe. The room was filled with balloons and toys on shelves. A few actual plushies were on a table along with the Puppets music box. "Well I'm the Prize giver. Children win tickets over in the arcades and bring them to me, and in return I give them the prize they want that is on display that day." The puppet jumped onto the top of his box and was about to say something else when the lid suddenly opened causing the Puppet to topple backwards. " _Hello? Boss?_ " Endo looked behind him and saw his boss crumpled up behind the box. He quickly lent down and picked him up. Plushie just burst out in laughter and even the Puppet let out a smile. Endo was incapable of doing emotions without a suit but he understood that this was humor the small bunny had experienced.

Endo put the Puppet down looking sorry before the Puppet put a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Endo. You didn't know it was me!" Endo nodded and returned to the box. Sighing the Puppet turned back round to see Plushie staring at him. "Why does he not have a suit?" Plushie said tilting his head. The Puppet knelt down on one knee holding something behind his back. "That story is for another time young one. I think it's time we make Toy Chica happy, eh? Give this to her, tell her you found it all on your own, OK?" The Puppet pulled out Toy Chica's beak and passed it to Plushie who was laughing. "So it was you!" The Puppet laughed nodding. "I told Endo to get it for me. Now run along I have other matters to attend to" Plushie nodded and ran out the Prize corner towards the arcades.

"You know you shouldn't play those sort of pranks, you know?" Puppet turned round to see Goldie leaning against the wall, his top hat slightly tilted forward. "Oh come now Goldie. I'm just helping the young lad fit into our little group. By helping out Toy Chica the others will also begin to like him more. Though I must say that I don't remember him from when Springtrap was still working..." Goldie shook his head and stood up walking over to the Puppet. "I remember him, though he never got activated. Me and Springtrap both had child-like versions of ourselves made. They arrived a few days before... 'That' happened..." The Puppet put a hand on Goldie's shoulder. "Try not to remember it Goldie, You know that it wasn't your fault. But what happened to your child version?" Goldie shrugged and walked over to the door. "Last I heard he was going to an amusement park. What was it? I think it was FNAF WORLD, I think Plushie was supposed to go too but got put with Springtrap instead. Poor thing. All that time spent alone with only him? I just hope he didn't see 'HIS' body inside of him." The Puppet nodded and as he entered his box he heard Goldie talk to himself before he teleported off. "What happened to you Lil' Fred? I hope you're OK where ever you are..."

* * *

"Toy Chica! I found your beak!" Plushie cried as he ran into the arcades. Toy Chica popped her head round the corner and dropped something heavy runing over to the small Plushie, lifting him up in her arms. "OH thank you, thank you, thank you! Where was it?" She asked as she put her beak back in, which hit a switch that changed her eyes back to normal. "I was under a table in one of the party rooms! I think it fell there" Toy Chica frowned but smiled anyway hugging him. BB crawled round the corner groaning in pain. "See! I told you I didn't take it!" His head fell to the floor with a thud and Plushie laughed. Tom walked out from one of the arcade machines shaking his head. "Well I'm glad you found her beak Plushie. Come on lets go see Mangle!" Plushie cried out a delighted "YAY!" as he leaped from Toy Chica's arms into Tom's causing Toy Chica to laugh as she watched the two walk off. She looked down at BB and picked him up taking him back to his own area.

Upon arriving at Kid's Cove the two heard crying. They exchanged confused looks and walked in seeing Mangle under her blanket again. "Mangle? Whats wrong?" Tom asked setting down Plushie. Plushie stayed back as Tom went over to her, a little scared. "Oh Tom... Look..." She handed him a poster that had two foxes on. One was pure white with dashes of pink on her stomach while the other was red with brown on his, and he wore a pirate hat while holding out a pirate sword. The two were on top of a boat sailing across the ocean. There was some text in bright yellow letters underneath that said "Adventure awaits!". Tom fell to the floor as well now. Not crying but still just as upset. Slowly Plushie walked over to the two. "Who's the red fox?" He looked at the two receiving surprised looks from them both. But it made sense, He had never seen Foxy, only Springtrap. Mangle let out a little laugh and pulled in the small bunny with her arms. "That! Is Foxy! The greatest pirate fox that ever lived! He saild across the seven seas in search of treasure and fortune! And he was a good friend... to everyone..." Plushie looked back at the poster and saw in the corner a "Coming soon!" sign. "Is he coming here?" He asked and Tom shook his head. "I'm afraid not Plushie. He...he died saving our lives... But he didn't go down without a fight, Let me tell you! He fought till his last breath dealing blow after blow to his foe, The Terrible Shadow!" Tom and Mangle laughed at this but they quickly disappeared. "But alas even the greats fall. He thought he had the shadow defeated but the Shadow was sneaky and when Foxy let his guard down the Shadow stole his sword and slew him down... I avenged his death honorably but I still feel like it is partly my fault that he's gone..." Tom was holding back tears the best he could but when Plushie jumped onto him and hugged him he couldn't help it and let it out, Mangle also caved in and joined the embrace.

"I love you Dad! I love you Mom!" Plushie cried, upset that their friend was gone.

The two just laughed and at the same time they replied "We love you too Plushie!"

* * *

 **Whoa ok that's the last time i drink coke and pepsi at the same time!**

 **So yea if you didn't see that coming then you either stupid or you just skipped over some bits where Mangle and Tom built their relationship... have i told you that this never meant to be part romance? No? Well it's not but it's definitely evolved into that!**

 **Anyway if you have any questions about the story so far or any of the characters then please let me know by sending me a PM or by leaving it at the end of a review which will tell me about what you enjoyed this chapter or the whole story in general :P just kidding! If you don't want to review then no hard feelings are taken**

 **But For now the story must pause**

 **and until next time**

 **Rubix Out X3**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS!**

 **Not much to say here really other than I'm glad you lot like my story! It means a lot to me**

 **So**

 **Without further ado let the next chapter begin!**

* * *

Chapter 14: I should stop doing titles i'm not good at them :/

*RING RING*  
*RING RING*  
*RING RI-*

"Hello?"

"Yea I'm in, he doesn't suspect a thing"

"Don't worry about it I'm su-"

"Fine I'll wait until your ready..."

"Alright! See you then."  
*Click*

* * *

Tom woke up in a pitch black room. Slowly he got up looking around not being able to see anything

 **Huha ha! Ha ha...**

"Who's there?" He looked around shaking in fear. A pair of glowing red orbs appeared, a set of sharp teeth just below them. Tom didn't know what to do, he was paralyzed on spot. He wished his legs to move but they wouldn't. The teeth quickly opened and snapped around him.

Tom then found himself in a darkened hallway. Looking around he could tell it was someones house. Suddenly he heard a scream and ran out the hallway down a corridor towards a light coming from behind a door. Bursting in he saw that it was a child's room, clothes and toys littered everywhere like a tornado had hit the place. He looked to the bed and saw a small boy curled up crying. Slowly he approached the boy. "Excuse me? Little boy? Are you OK?" The boy looked up quickly and fell backwards of the bed. Tom quickly went over to him but was blinded by a bright light. "STAY BACK!" The boy screamed. Tom held up an arm to shield him self, but his eye's widened when he saw his arm. He looked down and saw the rest of him.

A tattered nightmarish animatronic version of himself. "What the hell is going on here!?" To his surprise the boy lowered the flashlight and looked at Tom curiously. "What are you? Your not like the others..." Tom looked at the boy before sitting down on the bed, trying to take in what was happening. "Honestly kid? I'm supposed to be the night guard. How...THIS happened I don't know... I don't think I want to know!" The boy still stood on the other side of the room but instantly ran over to him when the closest started rattling. "Monsters in the closet?" Tom asked looking down at the boy. "Like you would not believe" The kid shone the light over to the closest and it started rattling again. "Knock knock this monster wants out..." Tom said as he got up, walking over to the closet. "Are you crazy? He'll kill you!" Tom sighed and turned to face him.

"Kid I've been through a lot, I think I can handle whatever this is" He went back to the child and knelt down smiling. "Whats your name kid?" The child hesitated like it had been a long time since he had known his name. "Nate. My name is Nate" Tom smiled and put a hand on Nate's shoulder. "Well Nate I'm Tom. Nice to meet you." The door rattled again and Nate cringed. "Hey? want to hear a secret?" Tom asked looking back at the door. Nate nodded and Tom laughed slightly. "Whatever's in there" He pointed towards the door. "Is 100% more afraid of you than you are of it. You got that? Natural instinct when afraid is to be aggressive!" He got up again and walked over towards the closet. "Now I'm going to open this door! And when I do you need to not be afraid ok?" Nate nodded. "OK then, On three! One-THREE!"

And with that he pulled the door open. Instantly Tom was on the floor struggling to keep the thing from attacking him. It suddenly stopped and bright amber eye's shone down onto Tom's face. "T-Tom? Is-is that you lad?" Tom's eyes widened when he heard the voice

"F-Foxy!?" Tom sat up and say the tattered fox kneeling in front of him. "IT IS YOU! HAHA!" Tom and Foxy hugged each other laughing. "It's been too long lad! How 'av ya been mate?!" Tom stood up pulling the fox up with him. "Ah it's not been the same without you Foxy! What about you? Where have you been?" Foxy looked down in shame. "It's been rough lad, after I... you know...Died I've been forced to try and get this kid... Wait does this mean your dead?" Tom looked down at himself. It was true in his current state he looked like he was a zombie robot. "I'm not sure. Think I would remember dying though so I'm going to say no..." Foxy looked past Tom to Nate who was just shocked at how friendly the fox had become within such a short time. "Errr Sorry for trying to get you kid, trust me when I saw that I wasn't in control then and that I tried to stop." Tom put a hand on Foxy and shook him slightly "Foxy I'm sure you weren't! Tell us what's going on here"

"Sorry Tom but It's 6am... time for you to wake up from this place" Foxy closed his eyes and walked off. Tom was about to say something when he suddenly woke up screaming.

Tom looked around and saw all that all the original animtronics were looking at him. Plushie jumped out of Chica's arms and ran over to him jumping onto him where he was laying down on the sofa. "What's wrong Dad?" Tom smile and held a hand to his head. "Just a nightmare... that's all I-I'm OK now" Tom hugged Plushie back before sitting up shaking his head trying to get rid of any drowsiness left. Freddy stood up looking at the clock on the wall. "Well It's 12 o'clock... Anyone else coming up?" Bonnie nodded and followed the bear to the stairs. "Chica? You coming?" Bonnie asked looking back. "Humm? Oh no I'm going to stay here for a while longer, You go on ahead" She smiled and Bonnie shrugged walking up after Freddy.

After a while Mangle came down and picked up Plushie leaving Tom and Chica on their own. "What do you want Chica?" Chica laughed slightly before giving Tom a serious look. "You know something don't you? That you don't want to tell until you know better of it... I know it Tom" Tom stood up and went over to the stairs "I do Chica... But even I don't want to believe what I saw... It could change everything for the worse... I can't let it happen... at least not yet..." Tom walked up the stairs leaving Chica on her own.

After five minutes passed Toy Chica came down looking for her counter part. "Hey Chica! Why you still here?" When she saw her other part staring off into the distance she got worried and shook her. Suddenly she was being crushed by a sobbing Chica hugging her. "It's real... Hell Is real sister..."

Toy Chica also started to sob now. "I'm sure he's fine sis... I'm sure he is"

The two sobbed for another five minutes before getting up and walking out of the basement.

* * *

 **Ok So short chapter but you got a lot in here**

 **Anyway if you have any questions about the story or any of the characters then please let me know and i'll do my best to answer them.**

 **And if you want you can leave a review telling me what you think of the chapter/story so far.**

 **But until next time**

 **Rubix out X3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again guys!**

 **Bit of news i may go quite for a bit while more ideas come to mind... and i'm going through a console-over-PC phase**

 **This just means that updates may get slower for a while, still not sure at time of writing. In all honesty i could have already gone through the phase by the time this goes up so sorry in advance if that happens :P *side note I have by the time this goes up**

 **anyway onto the chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 15: more hints to the truth

*RING RING*  
*RI-CLICK*

"Hello?"

"..."

"What do you mean your going to be longer than expected?!"

"..."

"Alright fine! When do you think you will be able to make it?"

"..."

"Not for another month! you got to be shitting me?!"

"..."

"Why should I wait for you when I can take him out right here and now?"

"..."

"Alright alright fine! Whatever forget i asked..."

"..."

"Alright but you better get here quick, I feel like he's starting to know more..."

"..."

"Alright I'll see you in a month then, Goodbye"

"..."  
*CLICK*

"...Douche"

* * *

"Goldie what do you want now? You know I can't repair Ricky anymore than I already have done and-"  
"And I thank you for that but this is a different matter I need to discuss with you..." Tom turned now to see the Golden bear had taken his hat off. Something was defiantly up. "Whats wrong?" Tom grew concerned, he had never seen the golden bear without his hat on before, even when he was corrupted by the shadow. "This...Shadow that has been trying to get to you... do you know anything about it?" Tom focused for a second remembering his encounters with the shadow. "Well, so far it's only taken over a bear and two rabbits. It most likely comes from a more powerful being... and... red eyes with a massive row of sharp bloodied teeth... that's all I could tell you to help Goldie I- err Goldie? You OK?" The bear in question was staring off like he was in another world.

"R-Red eyes?" He asked shaking slightly. "Err yea they look like two orbs of... pure hatred I guess... Goldie do you know what they mean?" Tom asked standing up now, ever so slightly defensively. "Y-Yes I do. It means an old foe is targeting you for some reason. I have to tell the Puppet!" And with that he clicked his fingers and disappeared. Confused Tom decided not to follow. If he was needed he would know in good time. He turned back to his work and carried on for another hour before Mangle climbed down the stairs seeing he had fallen asleep on his workbench. She rolled her eyes and wrapped his blanket he used around him. Seeing as she would not be able to talk to him for a while she decided to see if she could still listen to the phone lines. tuning in she realized that the conversation was about half done but something about the voice seemed familiar

"...Delayed the flight for another month"  
"Not for another month! You gotta be shitting me?!"  
"No I am not 'Shitting' you. postpone the plan until I arrive"  
"Why should I wait for you when I can take him out right here and now?"  
"Because while you are there you are to gain as much trust with him as possible. Need I remind you-"  
"Alright alright fine! Whatever forget I asked..."  
"I understand you need to kill again but you must understand the plan cannot and WILL not go ahead without me present!"  
"Alright but you better get here quick, I feel like he's starting to know more..."  
"So? Whatever knowledge he acquires will not help him. And I am grounded here until the weather subsides like i said they delayed it for a month just to be safe. I will see you soon"  
"Alright I'll see you in a month then, Goodbye"  
"Goodbye "  
*CLICK*

Mangle stared at Tom, knowing full well that he couldn't have been the one on the phone. So who was it? She searched through her memory for and indication for another 'Green' family member. Her thoughts lead her back to before she had become the Mangle, which surprised her since most of her memories beyond that were scattered or too glitchy to understand. She was working that day and was doing her best to tell tales similar to Foxy's with slightly less violence for the younger ones. After she had told her story most of the children left and as she was thinking of the next story to tell for the next lot of kids she heard a crying. Looking around she saw a young boy in a corner sobbing. "Excuse me? Are you alright child?" Her voice back then was so gentle and calming, even after Tom had fixed it it still glitched every now and then. The boy turned around seeing it was her and instantly hugged her tightly surprising her. She calmed him down by rubbing his back and hushing him and when he calmed down she asked what was wrong. "I-I think my parents left without me!" His eye's welled up again, Mangle instantly calming him down again.

Picking up the boy she walked out of Kid's Cove into the main central area trying to see if the boy saw his parents anywhere. When he didn't Mangle went into the managers office to see if he was there. "Toy Foxy? Whats the problem?" The old manager, Scott's father, was sitting in his leather chair signing some sheets paper. "This poor child's parents have accidentally left him behind. I was wondering if you had his parent's number?" The manager looked at the boy before smiling and reaching for his phone. "Don't worry I know this one's parents. I'll ask them to come round. Can you wait at the entrance for them? I'm sure once they know of this they'll be here quickly." Toy Foxy nodded and went with the boy to the entrance. To pass the time Toy Foxy told the boy some stories to calm him down while he waited and about fifteen minutes later the boys father pulled up into the car park. The boy instantly ran over to the man both of them hugging each other. Toy Foxy just smiled and was about to go back inside when the man caught her by her arm. "Thank you! For looking after my son. I assure I never meant to leave him behind." Toy Foxy gave him a reassuring smile "It's quite alright sir. He was no trouble at all, just a little shocked that's all. You'd be surprised how often this happens!" They both laughed before the man stuck out his hand and as She took it he smiled "Jack Green! This is Kyle Green, my third son and soon to be a big brother to another Green!" Shaking his hand Toy Foxy returned the smile "Well I hope he can look after himself as well as a younger sibling."

After they said goodbye Toy Foxy went back to the Cove where she found some really upset kids. Apparently no one had told them that she had to take care of Kyle and so they were upset about not having their story. One of the kids kicked her and after that a chain reaction started of children pulling her apart bit by bit

Mangle closed the memory quickly before reliving the pain she had already gone through. She looked up seeing Tom sitting next to her reading a book on the super natural. He looked over to her smiling "Everything alright?"

"Y-Yea I'm fine"

* * *

Kyle was wondering round his small apartment in a deep thought. Could he really pull this off? Betraying his only friend left in this cruel world? A month was what he was given. He had been patient for the past twenty years plotting out every little detail but now his patience started to wear thin. "Come on Kyle! You've waited for twenty years now I'm sure you can wait another month" A raspy voice said in the head. Much like his brother he too had a voice that was apart of him, although he accepted it a long time before Tom did. "As much as I hate to admit it your right! But do you really think we can pull this off?" The voice laughed in his mind causing Kyle to smile with the laughter. "Oh come Kyle! We've dealt with worse than this. He won't even see it coming!"

"I guess your right Vincent..."

"HuHmm When aren't I?"

* * *

 **dun dun DUUUUNNNNNN!**

 **What? You srsly didn't think I would miss out an opportunity to put Vincent in? did you?**

 **Anyway as always if you have any questions about the chapter or the story so far then please let me know by sending a private message or by leaving it at the end of a review.**

 **Sorry if the chapter seems a bit short but can you really blame me? ... don't answer that**

 **But as always**

 **Until next time**

 **Rubix Out X3**


	16. Chapter 16, the start of the end

**Hey guys!**

 **just a quick note any borderlands fans check out my one-shot i made, from the few people that have viewed it, it seems to be a good idea.**

 **anyway I hope you enjoy**

 **ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The end happens!**

"Hello?"  
"They have reduced the delay to next week Friday. I shall join you shortly"  
"That's great! So when exactly will you be here?"  
"Friday, not sure on the time but definitely before midnight"  
"Well depending on how long you have when you get here on Friday, I guess that leaves us time to prepare for any last minute problems that crop up"  
"Exactly so your good for Friday"  
"Yea I sho- oh hold on *quieter now* Yea? Saturday? Err Yea that should be alright...Alright catch you later!...*Returning to phone* hmm is there any chance we can move it to Saturday?"  
"I take it that problem came sooner than expected? Whatever just make sure everything is ready!"  
"Oh course. Goodbye"  
"Goodbye"

* * *

Tom was looking around the Pizzeria looking for Kyle. He stopped by Kid's Cove on the way to check if Mangle was alright, lately she seemed to be distracted and was always quiet when Kyle was in the room. "Hey Mangle? You in here?"

"DAAAD!" Plushie jumped onto Tom almost knocking him over. tom laughed and hugged the small bunny. "Where's Mangle Plushie?". "I'm right here dear!" A voice came from above them startling Tom slightly. He looked seeing Mangle trying to hold in her laughter dangling from the ceiling. Slowly she climbed down onto Tom's back sticking her head to the side of him. "What's up Tom?" She asked as she lent her head against his. "I'm looking for Kyle, got something important to tell him" Mangle looked at him plainly, not quite knowing what to say. "What are you going to tell him?" Plushie asked seeing concern in his mothers eyes. Tom smiled looking at him "That next Friday the hospital want's to keep me in over night to do a few scans and tests on my arm. simple things to just make sure it's healed properly and that there no infections. I can't go during the day so they booked me in over night to make it easier." Seeing Mangle had still not snapped out of her trance he shook his shoulder to wake her. "Hey? you alright? You've seemed very distracted lately..."

"I'm fine, just worried that's all. About you..." Tom smiled at her laughing slightly "Mangle I'll be fine. It just a simple check-up at an inconvenient time. I'll be fine Mangle I promise!" He snuggled up against her face and she smiled feeling convinced. "Alright then, I think I heard Kyle earlier but i'm not sure where. Will you come back afterwards?" Tom nodded and put them both sown before walking off trying to find his brother. While he still didn't trust him he knew if something bad happened he could rely on Kyle, hopefully. Just before he turned the corner he could hear his brother talking on his phone and saying something about Friday. He lent round the corner and called Kyle "Yea?"

"I got to go to the hospital on Friday and i got to be kept in over night, think you can be here on Saturday just to keep an eye on things?" Kyle tried to hide his frustration by smiling but it didn't work. "Saturday? Err Yea that should be alright" Tom smiled and turned back round the corner saying goodbye. But he kept within ear-shot listening to the rest of the conversation. "What are you up to Kyle?" Tom thought, he had to come up with a plan if it was something bad.

* * *

 **Saturday morning: 2:37 AM  
Pizzeria: Kid's Cove**

"Hush Plushie, Tom will be back soon you don't need to be afraid." Plushie smiled at her from her arms and held tightly onto her near complete body. Over the past week Tom had worked tirelessly on fixing her endo-skeleton. Apart from missing her suit she was pretty much complete, Tom was just waiting for her new suit to arrive so he could finish fixing her biggest problem. At least the one he thought was her biggest.

A low chuckle followed by a loud crash sounded from the hallway. Carefully putting Plushie down in his blanket, Mangle slowly crept over to the door to see who it was. What she saw shook her to her very core. Standing there next to a destroyed Toy Bonnie was Kyle dressed in a light purpley pink suit with an axe in one hand and a shimmering ball of shadows in the other. Mangle was paralyzed. She couldn't move. Toy Bonnie was dead, or at the very least seriously wounded. Kyle was the Pink guy, Purple guy's accomplice. Kyle turned to see a frozen Mangle halfway out of the door. A wide grin came across his face as he slowly walked over to her

 **Saturday morning: 3:16 AM  
** **Pizzeria: Car Park**

"Thanks for picking me up from the hospital Scott!" Tom said putting his robotic arm back on, he had taken it off before going into the hospital to not cause any panic of some sort. Scott just dismissed it by holding a hand up and started unlocking the front door. As Tom walked in he felt that something was off. "What's wrong Tom?" Scott asked feeling the same thing. "Somethings not right... It's quiet... Their never quiet!" He was already running trying to find the others.

He almost fainted when he saw a light blue hand on the floor, the arm that lead to the body obscured by the doorway. Slowly he crept over and peered round the corner his eye's widening as he did. Toy Bonnie was slumped against the wall, his other hand across his chest trying to prevent oil from escaping his system. He saw Tom and gave a small sad laugh. "Guess I know how you felt now, ah!" Toy Bonnie held his chest tighter and Tom knelt beside him. "What happened? Who did this?!" He was trying to keep calm, well as calm as anyone could be in this situation. Toy Bonnie just looked at him with his emerald eyes, one was cracked and unlit. "Pink...Is back...He has...Mangle and Plushie...Pink Is..."He grabbed Tom's shoulder and with the rest of his power spoke the dreaded word.

"Kyle!"

And with that he slumped over, his power fully gone and terminating his AI. Tom just looked down at the bright blue bunny. Slowly he stood up and turned to Scott who had stayed back while they talked. "Call the police! I'm going after Mangle and the others!" Scott just stared at the dead bunny on the floor not sure what to do. "NOW!" Tom yelled at him, pulling him from his trance. Scott nodded and ran to his office.

Tom turned back to the bunny on the floor hoping that if he went to the nightmare Foxy would take care of him. He straightened himself and moved round the building looking for anyone else. He came across Kid's Cove and upon entering he saw oil spills on the floor. Holding back a sob he called out in the hopes that someone was here. "Hey! Is anyone here? It's me Tom... Guys?" From the shadows a pair of red glowing eye's and a pair of pinprick whit eyes appeared. Running over he found Bonnie and Chica hiding behind the stage curtain. Chica hugged him trying not to collapse from all the pressure. "Where are the others?!" Tom asked noticing that it was just them. Bonnie walked over to him sighing "Kyle took them down into the basement. Those he didn't take he killed. I don't know whose left Tom, but all the Freddy's went down after him. No one has come back yet..." Bonnie looked away in sadness. He wanted to help so bad but in his current condition he couldn't do anything.

Tom nodded and started to walk out. "Wait! Where are you going?!" Chica called out. "I'm getting my family back, Chica. And then i'm going to kill my brother, and this time it won't be fake!" Tom said determined to end this chaos. Chica nodded and walked up next to him, both looking back at Bonnie. He hesitated but gave a firm nod and followed them to the basement.

They slowly crept down the stairs and what they saw was a battlefield. Toy Chica and Toy Freddy were piled on top of each other in a corner, Goldie and Freddy were hiding behind a turned up sofa and when they spotted the three at the door Freddy gestured them to come over. "Tom! What the hell are you doing here?! You'll die!" Tom gave him a stern look while he knelt down next to him "Saving my family is more important Freddy! Where's Kyle?" Freddy shook his head and Goldie spoke up "He's further down in Springtrap's basement fighting the Puppet now. Tom! Kyle has some sort of power similar to the Shadows you've fought before. Tom... I know we can't stop you, so be careful OK?"

"Bonnie, Chica get these two and the others back upstairs and try to help them. I'm going after Kyle. No IF's and no BUT's just do it." And with that he ran off into the blackness that was now the lair of the murders successor.

* * *

 **Dun dun dunnn!**

 **So yea feel free to hammer me with questions even though they'll most likely get answered next chapter anyway...**

 **But anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always**

 **Rubix out...**


	17. Chapter 17: The end?

**Hello again guys!**

 **I hope your enjoyed the story so far, even if this is end.**

 **and at some point i may also have a surprise for all your faces so keep an eye out for my name... (creepy laugh)**

 **BUT ANYWAY**

 **onto the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 17: The end nears

Walking slowly through the second basement Tom was aware that he was being watched by something. "Simon? Any idea what that is?" He thought to his inner voice in the hopes he would know. "Can't say for sure... I think there might be an old camera system down here that Kyle's using" Tom looked into a corner seeing a small red light emitting from a inactive camera. "So that means there's an office. Alright find the office, find Kyle, find my family!"

 **HELLO!**

"Huh?!" Tom looked towards the sound. It sounded a lot like Balloon Boy's voice. Curious Tom peered round the corner and almost fell back at what he saw. It was BB but he seemed terribly beat up just sitting on the floor. Slowly Tom walked over to him and upon closer inspection he saw wires coming out of a hole in his throat, his voice box haven been ripped out of his body.

 **HA!HA!HA!**

Tom growled. He knew that Kyle was mocking him but what annoyed him the most was that he didn't even realize that BB had gone missing, how long had he been down here, forgotten? Tom sighed knowing there was nothing he could do for the small boy-bot and made his way through the maze like basement. The basement actually seemed to be another building entirely, but something seemed incredibly wrong. He saw a window in the wall and walked over. His eye's widened as he saw Mangle and Plushie on the floor badly damaged. Tom ran into the room and crouched down next to the two. Mangle struggled to see him, but when she didn't return his smile he grew concerned. "Tom...It's a...Trap!"

" **Right you are Mangle!** " A demonic voice laughed behind them and turning round Tom saw Kyle. What was left of him anyway. Kyle was floating about a foot of the ground almost covered in the shadows. He laughed again and slowly floated nearer them. " **Oh come now Brother dear! You didn't actually think that there wasn't a trap here did you?** " his smile was filled with pure red teeth that seemed fresh with blood. "Why are you doing this Kyle?! What could you possibly want?!" Another laugh from the shadowy being came " **You have no idea why you are so important Thomas! I've waited over twenty years for this moment and now I can finally do it!** " Tom stodd up looking at the monster

"Then tell me! Why I am so important to you!" The shadow chuckled like a mad man and suddenly teleported in front of Tom grabbing him by the neck and throwing him across the room, crashing into a table. Tom cried out in pain but tried to quickly shake it off reaching for the silver stick in his pocket. Realizing that he didn't have the pattern to activate it he cursed and threw it at the shadow, him easily dodging it. " **You want to know why so much? I'll show you!** " Kyle cast his hand out, dark shadows covering the room and replacing it with a woodland. Tom's attention was soon caught by leaves rustling and when he looked he saw a man dressed in purple and a very young Kyle behind him. Suddenly the man turned, grabbing Kyle by the neck and lifting him up into the air while he pulled out a knife, moving towards the boy's neck. But he stopped when he heard something.

Laughter. He heard laughter. Why was the kid laughing? "Whats wrong with you kid? I'm about to kill you!" To the mans surprise the laughter grew even more. Slowly he put the kid down, keeping his grip just in case. "Have you ever been on this end? It's brilliant! I've never felt so much fun since I killed my father!" Kyle laughed even harder now, the purple man still shocked. "What? Y-Your a killer too?" The man let go of him and stood up looking down at the kid. "Oh yes! And I covered it up so well that it looked like an accident!" Kyle laughed again and now even the purple man was laughing. "Tell you what kid! You tell me all about this and i'll show you the wonders of killing others! How about it?" Kyle nodded, just his face quickly grew dark and he quickly grabbed the mans knife plunging it deep into the mans stomach. Kyle was laughing once again, the man's eyes wide with shock.

Kyle started to change form until a shadowy mist covered his true appearance. Kyle was no longer the 15 year old the man had managed to convince to follow him, but rather the a shadowy nightmare. " **Kyle died years ago! I should know since I killed him to take his form. But you Vincent have managed to catch my attention** " The mist moved closer to Vincent who was holding onto the knife that was hilt deep in his stomach. "W-What do you want from me?!" Demonic laughter sounded all around him as the mist clouded his vision. When it cleared Vincent found himself in a very old building.

Fred bear's second diner. The one that replaced the two springlock animatronics and the one that had been closed for years. The room he was specifically in was the safe room, one that the animatronic couldn't see due to their programming. As he looked around Vincent saw the golden bunny slumped in the corner. "Why did you bring me here?" Vincent said, trying not to move too much with the knife still in him. " **I want to give you a gift, dear Vincent! A gift that will suit you for a LOOONG time!** " A deep chuckle sounded and suddenly Vincent felt himself being lifted through the air towards the suit. " **I wish to make you...IMMORTAL!** "

The image faded just as Vincent was forcefully stuffed into the suit and the springlock set off. Tom wasn't sure what to make of what he had seen. He knew that this wasn't his brother but he still wasn't sure why he was important. A deep laugh snapped him out of thought and glaring at the shadow Kyle in front of him. " **Aww still haven't worked it out? I didn't think so! While I can change into any form i want and posses anything, as you've seen** " Shadow Kyle pointed to his left arm before continuing " **The form I wear grows old with time. Faster than the average human life span, but their all set to a certain time limit... Twenty years** " Tom looked up at the shadow and judging by what wasn't shadow the Kyle underneath was definitely very old looking. " **I like to keep too blood lines, occasionally changing when one runs out. Since Kyle was young when I killed him it took a while before I knew any new gens would have been born. But your siblings have yet to provide a suitable host and since I don't have high hopes for them providing within the next few hours...** "

"I'm the next best thing..." Tom finished finally realizing the truth. The shadow wanted his body to live on... But he would not allow it! Quickly punching the shadow in the stomach he ran past it and out of the office. His plan set in motion he ran back to upstairs. In his basement he saw Bonnie reappearing at the bottom of the stairs. Tom quickly turned him around and forced him back up "Bonnie I sure as hell hope you got the others back to Kid's Cove. Listen go join them and stay quiet. Puppet knows what I'm doing. GO NOW!" Tom didn't even wait for a reply but after a demonic roar Bonnie didn't hesitate to run back to the Cove.

Shadow Kyle appeared at the top of the stairs and slowly looked around, seemingly sniffing the air. He smiled once he got Tom's scent and floated quickly over to the Prize corner. Upon entering he slowed down and set down on the floor. Walking slowly around he couldn't see any sign of Tom, but he wouldn't give up that easily. After a while a small noise from the box caught his attention. An evil smile spread across the shadows face as he slowly walked over to it. "Um.. Excuse me, mister?" Shadow Kyle quickly spun around seeing a small boy standing at the door way. "Um... mister, are you a bad man?" Another smile grew on the shadows face as he slowly walked over to the child. " **Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not. Why do you ask, little boy?** " The boy shuffled uncomfortably on the spot "We-well my friend says that bad people should be punished, so I was wondering if you were. To punish you" The shadow laughed hard. " **What can you possibly do to me that would be considered punishment?!** "

The shadow quickly stopped laughing once he saw a pool of dark purple smoke gathered behind the boy.

"This" Nate said throwing his hands forward, opening the portal behind him.

The portal opened showing Nate's room and six figures walked out.

"You sir! Are going to pay for the pain you've caused" Nightmare Freddy said, a reincarnation of Toy Freddy, his little Fredlets screaming at the shadow.

"Ohhh once I'm done with you you'll wish you hadn't done those things!" Nightmare Chica growled, the reincarnation of Toy Chica, her cupcake snapping it's jaws.

"You really make my gears grind you beast!" Nightmare Bonnie said thumping his leg on the ground, the reincarnation of Toy Bonnie.

"Ye skallywag! Ye will pay for destroying my life!" Nightmare Foxy yelled pointing at the shadow with his hook, you already know Foxy.

"While I may not be accustomed to bear form, I still know how to kill a monster!" Nightmare Goldie said, the reincarnation of Springtrap.

"Your not the only one with mystic power demon!" Simon said, in Tom's nightmare animatronic form.

" **Bu-But how is this possible?! Your all dead!** " The shadow yelled backing away slowly, stopping when he bumped into something. Slowly turning around he saw Tom standing above him, smiling. "I was always taller than Kyle!" Tom punched the shadow in the face causing the shadow to fall to the floor. Crouching down Tom whispered into the shadow's ear. "Oh and if it wasn't clear, THIS is a trap!" He smiled and stood up walking over to the nightmares. "He's all yours guys!" As soon as he had said that all the nightmares jumped onto the shadow beating him until he was too weak to fight back.

Tom asked Nate to follow him while the nightmares beat up the shadow. They returned to the office in the basement seeing that Mangle had crawled over to Plushie, holding him closely. When she saw him she gave him a small smile. "Tom! I-I'm so glad yo-your OK" Tom lent down next to her trying his best not to burst into tears. "I told you I would be fine! But you- your" Mangle moved a hand over his mouth to stop him talking. "Don't worry about me! I-I just wanted you to be happy!" Tom luaghed as tears started to run down his cheek. He pulled in Mangle closer and hugged her as the last of her power faded. Tom couldn't help but cry until Nate walked over to him, putting his hand on the mans shoulder. "I can't save her, But I can save Plushie, Tom! Only..." Nate looked away in shame. "He won't be able to leave my realm the same way the nightmare's have... I'm sorry but if I do save him he will have to stay in the nightmare realm forever..."

Tom looked back to the small golden bunny. He looked peaceful even in death. "Do it... And Nate?" He looked back at the boy. "Be his big brother! Be the best brother anyone could ever have! And give him the love he deserved. The love I never got..." Nate smiled and nodded hugging Tom.

Back in the prize corner the nightmares had tied up the shadow in deep purple chains, preventing him from escaping, and had gagged him so he couldn't talk. Foxy violently pushed him over to the portal, and once he received a nod from Nate, he kicked the shadow through. "Good luck to ya Tom! Thanks for everything!" Foxy smiled at Tom before jumping back through the portal too. "Thank you Tom! For helping us whenever you could! It is a pleasure to call you one of the family!" Nightmare Freddy said as he walked through the portal, his three Fredlets following closely. "Thanks Tom! I'm glad we got to work together on your projects!" Nightmare Bonnie said throwing a screwdriver to Tom, he caught it and smiled. "Thank you Tom! Take care of my sister, yea? I'm sure she will need it!" Nightmare Chica said hugging Tom before going back through the portal. "I would also like to thank you Tom!" Nightmare Goldie said shaking Tom's hand. "For being my true friend!" For a brief moment the nightmare shifted back to Springtrap before returning to normal.

Tom stepped up to his nightmare form. "What will you do Simon? It won't be the same without you in my head!" They both laughed before Simon put a hand on Tom's shoulder "Well someone's got to look after them! Might as well be me since I already know how! Thank you Tom, for putting up with me all these years!" Just before Simon went though the portal he stopped before pulling the robotic arm out of the portal "You'll need this back as well Tom!" He threw it over to Tom, who caught it smiling at Nate who was confused. "Its not a spare I'm wearing!" Tom said as his left arm disappeared in a bright light. "Puppet created a fake while my real one was controlled by Simon, That's how he got to your realm and gave you the power to come here!" Tom fitted his arm, flexing it out before he knelt back down to Nate's height. "Take care Nate! And don't hesitate to call if you need help with anything!" Nate smiled and hugged him "Got it! Same goes for you Tom!" Nate walked over to the portal and waved his hands to start closing it. He gave one last wave to Tom before jumping through.

Tom walked over to the Kid's Cove and saw Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Goldie and the Puppet all waiting for him. "Puppet told us what happened and showed us what was happening through the camera" Chica said hugging the man. "It's not over yet Chica!" Tom said pulling away

"Your right Tom, We got a lot to clean up here!" Puppet said summoning a bunch of mops. They all laughed before they all group hugged as they said their farewells to their friends one last time.

* * *

"So what happened next Grandpa?" A small yellow bear asked

"Well" his counter part said. "After we said goodbye we cleaned the pizzeria. Although it closed down since it lost it's main entertainment. Tom got his own house and served as a host for the originals while a new pizzeria was constructed. The originals were given new suits and they even had a new Foxy was made. Granted he wasn't the same as the actual Foxy but they accepted him as one of their own instantly! But that's another story on it's own, Lil' Fredbear"

"Aww Come on Grandpa!" Lil' Fredbear whined. "Please tell me the story!"

Goldie sighed as the small bear jumped up and down on his lap. "Alright, Alright! Your parents will kill me if they find out but there's no harm in another story is there?"

With a cry of happiness Lil' Fredbear jumped down onto the floor and got comfortable

"Hmm alright..."

* * *

"Hello this is Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, How can I help?"  
"Err Hi I wanted to ask about the job offer you got?"  
"Oh yes! No one else has applied so we can hire you straight away sir!"  
"Oh wow that's great thanks!"  
"We just need you name and whether or not you can work tonight or not?"  
"Oh err I guess I can come in tonight and as for my name... well it's..."

 **Mike Schmidt**

* * *

 **AND THAT IS IT!**

 **So if you can't guess already I am planning on doing a sort of sequel to this story, or at the very VERY least have it in the same universe as this one**

 **BUT Please let me know what you think! I would love to hear your guys thoughts now that this one is finished!**

 **Send me a message or leave a review I don't care which!**

 **But Until the next story!**

 **Rubix Out!**

* * *

 **"...I will return! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"**


End file.
